THE TERRIBLE TERRORS OF TROUBLE
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian youngest daughter has one goal in live, replace dad as CEO by 26, but a plane crash, 2 dogs and a man will change the world, better or worse. sequel to fallin out of hell
1. Chapter 1

THE TERRIBLE TERRORS OF TROUBLE:

Taking over Deviation Devastation Demonic Inc. (DEDiD Inc.). CEO enigmatic billionaire Derek Kessler (25)

My name is Trouble, I am always in trouble, causing trouble, or solving trouble, usually the one I created. I was born the youngest daughter of loving parent. My seven older sibling are the joy of my parent's life. I am the bane. Since birth I am as my Grandma Grace states a contra-Comanche, she got that from an old Dustin Hoffman movie. I am always going the opposite of what everyone expects. Being the youngest everyone expects I'm the princess, spoiled brat, fashion mad, air head. I left that to my older sister Phoebe and Sammy. I was a tom boy, independent, dig in the dirt, kickass smartass, and general pain in the ass. I was into math, science, money, weapons, only three of us shoot guns' mom, Alexa and me, Aikido, Jujitsu, Savate, Krav Maga then dolls and tea parties. I beat up my older brothers, school mates, even a couple of adults. I was expelled from nine different schools starting in kindergarten. I maxed out suspensions every year till I graduated high school at 14 with GPA 3.90. They took away point for suspensions, petty little shits. I graduated Harvard with degrees in Economics and Business GPA 4.0 in two and half years. Wharton in year and half. Back to Harvard for my doctoral in Economics, made Grandpa Cary happy that someone graduated Harvard.

My Dad is super smart, super caring and a mega control freak. He runs Grey Enterprise holding INC. and I plan on taking the CEO post from him. I'm the only one interest in the business. I spent many of my expulsion and suspensions in his office, and various divisions. I did my first merger and acquisitions at 10, working for ROS, dad number 2, and running my penny stock account to my first million at 14. I did my first sole merger and acquisitions at 14 during summer school at Harvard. I plan to start my takeover of GEH in New York I am 18. But first I'm taking the month off after Christmas at my place.

When I made my second million dollars half way thru Harvard, I took two weeks and did the Anne of Green Gable tour, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward and the Maritimes. I fell in love with the remote north coast. I bought a peninsula and build a house. Mom made me go half in with them. I love my house, from the outside it looks like it been there for centuries, but it's a new build, super-efficient, sustainable and all mine.

Uncle Elliot build it solar cell, wind turbines, cutting edge tech, ultra-efficient and spacious. He called my design upside down living. The bedroom is on the ground floor while the kitchen and living spaces are on the second floor. My windows are breathtaking. I have a heated lap pool, greenhouse, and gym on the first floor with four full bedrooms with bathrooms'; mudroom entry with full bathroom and laundry.

The second floor holds my library, living room, game room and kitchen and my playroom. Yes, a playroom, like dear old dad's, the dominate and sub thing fascinated me from my first research into my dad life, know the enemy. I've been reading playgirl and stealing my brother Jonas gay mag for years. I have my father looks, eyes, temperament, and desires with my mom beauty, hair, mind, and backbone. I started to play as my hormones kick in at Boston. I am a dominate, strangle still a virgin, only use or give my hand.

After the Family Christmas, I flew to Gander and Helio out to Storms Vale, my house. I like Alexa and dad learned to fly. If dad or mom did it, I sure as hell was going to learn do it. I can run a business, cook, fly, be social and fun-loving, and dominate males into proper submissive. I am the ultimate super woman.

I sit in my favorite seat looking out across the stormy sea. Soft music plays thru the house. I read and zone out looking at the hundred shades of gray and white and blues and greens. A massive winter storm in fast approaching. I expect to be in the house for a week or more. I love the solitary space.

Phoebe and Mikey have loaded my media hard drives with a massive amount of movie, TV show, music. Mom and Teddy loaded my e-library with more books than I could read in dozen lifetimes. Mom had Uncle Barney install an all-weather, 4 independent backup system all access communication node, I have phone and cable, internet regardless of weather, I can Netflix the latest movie or v-chat with family even thru the coming storm. I have a tunnel barn for my vehicles; range rover, snowmobiles, ATV's and my helicopter Sierra Zulu. I have a protected boat house and dock with three boat and space for two more.

My house keeper and her husband, Dad and Uncle Sawyer, and Jason vetted them, live two miles inland at a more protected farm compound, my CPO stay there. It six hours by road to the highway than four hours to the nearest town, three hours by boat to the nearest town. Two hours from Gander by air. I am alone and I like it. I guess I'm like dad, a loner, hard to be in a large family.

I doze off relaxing in the beautiful foul weather. The play of shadows and light in the lite snow fall and rough sea are some magical cauldron of life. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. My tablet alarms, I click on the security tab, my local radar alarm is showing a plane, low, slow coming close to my house, dad and Uncle Jason insisted on the radar fence out here in the big alone. I watch as it goes lower, and slower, shit its landing. I get dressed and looking out see a Lear SuperVectorLandingTakeoff jet trying to land, more likely crash. I grab a gun and head out. The weather is bad; visibility is down to hundred yards. I snowshoe out to the crash, the radar has him pinpointed and the tablet beacon show me where I'm at.

The plane is down in mostly one piece. I approach the door, hand on gun. The door opens and out jump two dog, a Gordon mix and a retriever mastiff mix? Then a young man enters the door, face covered in blood, eyes dazed and confused. "HI" he says. I stare at this ethereal creature, wounded, but o so male. "Hi, are you it? he nods, come with me, do you have any heavier cloths?" "no, is it far?" "about 200 yards." "I think I can make it." We trek back to my house.

By the time we get they're he shaking, the dogs are shaking, and I'm worried they won't make it. Entering the mud room foyer, thank god the door is close, the dogs need a bath and he need a hot shower. "Ok, strip and get in the shower, I'll find something for you to wear and wash the dogs" I can only find a large bath robe. I call my CPO Tobia tell him the plane is down, I have the survivor, no the storm is getting worse we'll wait it out don't drive over.

I walk into the mudroom, the dogs are in the air-dry booth, a cool human size hot air blower like a hand dyer. I throw his wet cloth into the washer/dryer, a seriously hacked automated machine, automatically dispenses the soap, fabric softer, bleach. Punch in the cloths load on a tablet, big brother Mikey hobby.

He is leaning against the wall hot water streaming down his muscular body, his back is a brutal web of scars, who could mar this Adonis, this perfect man. Dark brown almost black hair, Mediterranean skin, rugged handsome face. He turns around and no the chest is covered in scars, and my eyes travel down, OMG he is hung, really hung, like elephant hung. My face and body heat up and I moisten, he is not immune to me as he hardens, he turns back and I see he muscle tense has he regains control. "sorry about that" he says "here a robe it all I have that will fit you." It just covers him as long as he doesn't move too much. We dry the dogs and I lead them upstairs to the kitchen. Fixing the gash in his hairline, medical glue and field dressing, ah perfect.

 _Must be on guard, maybe he's here on purpose? Honey trap? Crash a 40million dollar aircraft to set me up? Doesn't seem likely. But still_ "My names Trouble, what yours. "

Wulfeer, this in Rackim and Ender. _Ok he's guarded too, cute names for the dogs._

What are they?

Rackim's a Chesapeake Bay Retriever mixed with Irish Water Spaniel, Spanish Mastiff. While Ender here is a Gordon and Border Collie mix. Where all a mixed breed. Is Trouble a nickname or corruption of your real name?

Both, which is yours _right back at you wolf._

Both, I agh we could use some food?

Ok, sorry how about subs, and hot tea.

Sounds good. Do you have a radio I could use to check in, I'm sure someone is looking for us?

I go to a rack of tablets, my house is controlled and run by these things, que up a guest profile and hand it to him. He smiles, I want to kiss him and lick him and do all the things I've dream to him, whoa where did that come from. He looks into my grey eyes with lighting green iris and cups my face, leaning in kisses my lips softly and o so gently. I yelp a cold nose just hit my sex, looking down Ender is their grinning at me. "I think he's hunger. I better make my call"

I get the food up and we eat at kitchen island. I stare at his rugged model face. After a life time with Dad and my brothers I know what male beauty is, and this is it to a T. We talk about his dogs; Ender is called that because he prevents Wulfeer from dating bad woman. I look at him, he walks up, stands up and licks my face. Despite the early nose, he likes me and Wulfeer is happy.

I go back to my window seat. I'm just getting comfortable, when he come, lift me and sit down placing me between his legs laying on the couch, my back to his front, I feel the warm and his very big friend. Oh I am happy, he pulls my custom quilt over us and we read and stare outside as the storm increase. The dogs lounge on the carpet next to us. We drift in and out of sleep. I feel content, we talk, and laugh and kiss, a cuddle. I have never done this with anyone, I need the control that my dominating personality gives me with physical interaction. I am afraid to let anyone in, to see the person inside.

My tablet beeps, incoming phone call. I look Uncle Sawyer. I get up and move to kitchen

"Hey Uncle what's up?" "can you talk, T" serious "yea what's the issue?" "The planes tags don't exist, a company in Virginia called us about the inquiry, said it one of theirs but FAA has no record of it, and we're checking on the company Linebacker Inc. do you feel safe, no bullshit Theresa. I can have Tobia in there is an hour." "No, the storm is worsening, and I am fine, he is a gentleman, and I'm sure there is a reason for the tags, maybe I made a mistake reading them." "Bullshit T you don't make mistakes like that, what's going on." "I find him fascinating, and connecting." "Whoa, where is Theresa and what have you done to her, Look I'm putting the house on alert mode. All you have to do is yell, and I will send the cavalry." "You don't have too; I can take care of myself. Remember who trained me and who asses I kicked. Besides I think his dogs will side with me. They're both males. Bye" I get some hot tea and return to my very comfortable seat.

I put the problem out of my mind, I want to feel him, beheld by him, cradled in his arms, and loved. Love where did that thought come from. I just meet him, looking at the tablet clock six hour ago, we barley know each other, other than the physical connect we have. I walk back, he's asleep. The robe is open and mostly off. Wickedly I remove the robe. Grabbing another blanket, I remove my cloths to my panties. Climb back into his arms and nestle into sleep. I drift off with lighting flash and crashing breakers haunting my dreams.

I wake with a cold nose and wet tongue in my face. Rackim is panting in my face. I rise feeling refreshed, tablet clock shows midnight. I hear noise in the kitchen. Walking in wrap only in a blanket, Wulfeer is making omelets and sausage links. Wearing only his jeans. Sexy jeans like a second skin, low on his chiseled body. He turns and smiles, "hi, beautiful. Hungry? Making eggs and links." You know invading a woman kitchen is punishable offense, yes I'm famish so this time yours forgive, and why am the only one naked?" "Didn't want to tempt fate and die of starvation while I ravished you" kissing me on the lips. The blankets fall, I embrace him, hungry for him, maybe food later.

He lays me on the island, raining kiss down my breast, my neck, my stomach, yes. His tongue lite my sex on fire and finger probe my body inside and out. I feel his finger hit my hymen, he freezes "no, don't stop make me explode Wolfie, make me yours" he plays my body driving me to a multiple orgasm, over the top, eyes rolling into my head, passing out explosion. We are one.

Slowly the world returns, I sit on the island wrapped in his arms, while he rains kiss on my head and face, I taste my sex on his lips. I stroke his back. He looks into my eyes green fire with adoration, caring, love. "I've always wanted to do that." You've never used that wick tongue on a woman before" "no usually they run from the scars, and my demeanor." "what attitude, you've been kind, caring, loving, sexy so far. Where's the monster, your hiding from me." "I can't seem to find it here, with you. Maybe I died and this is heaven. I never met anyone like you." "good now it my turn, hop up here big boy" I point to the island counter, he hesitates I grab his waistband, licking his lips. "now!" He jumps up and I pull off his jeans and underwear. "I've always want to try this, but never met anyone I wanted to taste so bad." I stroke and knead and inhale is being, his sex, is so fucking big cock into my mouth, I work and work and final his hair tickles my nose. Yes, I'm deep throating him. He rocks and shutters begging me, fisting my hair. "Trouble, Trouble o god make me whole. Make me yours. I'm coming, ugh yes yes" his voice weakens and he passes out, whoa I thought only girls could do that. I taste his essence and I love it. I want more, I suck and lick till he soft in my mouth. I look up and he is a mass of spasm and withering Adonis. I am goddess, here me roar scream my inner voice.

I finish the food, as poor wolfie puts himself back together, I've never seen anyone have that overwhelming orgasm before. But I've never had an orgasm like he gave me. God I could get use to this glow, maybe having him on my cross will be even better. I dream of fucking his brain out, no of fucking my brain out. Yes, I think a v-card is due for cash in. He puts his jeans on and retrieves my shirt. We eat and take the dogs out into the shelter yard. They run out do their business and run back in, right into the air booth. I smile and take his hand and lead him to my bed stripping to just brief and panties. We cuddle and watch the storm lights play across the window and walls.

I get up to pee. Returning he is shaking and moaning. A nightmare I shake him, he doesn't wake but pull me into his arms rolls me under and shuttered like he's being beaten, whispering "be still, be still, I'll shield you, run when I tell you. Leave me" he repeats in several languages, French, Spanish, German I think, Japanese, and couple I don't know. I hold him raining kiss up to his face. He stills and I roll him back, straddling him and stroking and kneading him to calm, peaceful slumber. I look and the dogs are staring at me, Ender rise up and stroke his head on my thigh. I pet his head. He whimpers and moans. Yes, boy I feel wolfie pain. I cradle him in my arms. I need to be here for him.

The tablet on my bedside beep, I look its mom, o no what's going on. I quietly move to the great room, "hi Mom what's up?" "Trouble, what are you doing, with whom are you doing it, and final why are you doing it with him" "How do you know I'm doing anything Mom." "Don't mom me, young lady, I checked the house sensors this morning and only your room has occupancies" Shit forgot to turn them off. "Where just sleeping didn't want him wandering the house. Besides the dogs chaperone us." "What's the dog's names? And his full name?" "we haven't got to names yet, Mom I want him to want me, not the family. Didn't you guys learn from Phoebe prom date. The dogs are Rackim and Ender, quirky and cute. Mom don't you think." "Trouble, yes they're cute, and right behind you on the couch. He named them after characters in a book" "really, characters in a book, I'll have to read it, (distraction technique 1, shift mom to books) maybe you can send it to me?" "Theresa you have the book in the e-library, hell young lady you have the series. Now what is going on?" shit distraction failed, try again "I feel connected to him, he's sweet, polite, manly, so like dad." "You just met him, saved him, are you sure it's no Florence Nightingale, you have to be careful, honey, remember you're special. We love you." Mom don't bring up my issues. "Yea, mom I know. I just feel with him, happy, one." Shit where did that pop from. "mom, I love you, but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself, I'm going back to bed, and I'm turning off the sensor's. Chill" "Theresa that not a good idea, don't hang up on me young lady, you're not so old I won't hide youooo..." I hang up, Mom got to love her, but sometimes she worse than dad in the over protection department. I think several minutes, then turn the internal sensors off. I don't need them watching me, I can kick ass if Wolfie get bad. I check the storm, it still building from the south. Gander is restricted, and St. George is shut down. We're here for a least a week, maybe ten days.

I feel the dog's restlessness, I move back into the bedroom, Wolfie is grasping the sheet in pain. I move swiftly and cuddle him. He relaxes, moans into my neck and "you left me, babe, don't leave me. I'll save you, I'll never give up." Sleep talking. My heart is struck by this man, his passion, his nightmares, protecting someone, lost in the pain, of a past moment.

Sea Meadow estate outside of Seattle Washington state. day2 4am PST. Security Office.

Anna Grey sips tea, and stares at the monitor. "Luke how long to get support to Trouble?" on the conference call "About two hours for Tobia and Zack to get there from the Farm. Three hours from Gander, for Logan team. They just got in after eight hours from Boston. That is if we have air support, the weather is shutting down the whole Maritimes." "Andrew any new info on Wulfeer?" "No, Madam, We've hit a solid security wall. Private, government, and even professional. Linebacker Inc. is a black hole. They claim the plane, but say they have it in a hanger. If got Ros and her whole team digging into the company, but they can't find the parent company, where eight or nine layers deep. Sorry madam." "people thank you for your efforts, options?" "Trouble can take care of herself, Anna, she well trained and smart. Let the storm pass, by then we will have more data, and better options." "Luke normal I would agree, but she letting her hormones drive her, I fear this is a honey trap. A she stuck solidly in it. But the storm is tie-ing my hands. We'll wait. Thank you all, Luke stay after." Everyone hang up but Luke.

"Luke why am I showing the Sensors offline but still getting reading." "The Alert mode was set, the house display will show the sensors offline with no data, while here we see the data. A safety feature we put up, the only way she can disable it is with a screwdriver and hammer, like she did with the internal video before she moved in." "Ok. What if she disables the communication node?" "She can disable the four nodes, but we have two hidden nodes she doesn't know about. Plus, a fiber link to the Farm two nodes. So a total of eight nodes, Anna, we've got comm's" "we still don't have a picture of this guy from his tablet, he's covered the camera, I don't like that he's hiding something?" "I agree, but we have to trust and wait." "Luke if the communication nodes go down, move everyone in, and man the radar fence 24/7. The only way in or out is by boat." "Yes, Anna will get it set, love you."

"Anna baby what wrong?" Christian says quietly as they sit in the great room sipping tea and cookies. "The dogs' names bother me. He named his dog's after the two antagonist from the book. One belief in genocidal war and the other reluctantly does it. His nickname is very troublesome, Wulfeer, old American, western." "Doesn't mean wolf, that's what I thought it meant." "Chris, it means exterminator of wolfs, genocide of wolfs." "Oh, I see what you mean" "But that dam storm is fucking things up. I worry about her. Her issues with people. That dam fascination with BDSM, she is so isolated from feeling, I fear this guy is over loading her emotions and taking advantage of her. Chris I need to protect my kids." "Babe our kids and we will protect them, but their adults, making mistakes and learning to grow."

Grey house Seattle Washington state GEH HQ. day 2

I sit and contemplate the problem, my partner Parker rubbing my feet, appreciative, unprofessional, but loving. The man, what do we know. He good looking, scared, pilot, loves dogs, secretive, camera shy, and works for a super secretive black hole company, with several very troubling aircraft. Lear SuperVectorLandingTakeoff jet, expensive long range, very short takeoff and landing all weather, rough airfield capable jet. The report from Virginia shows three more of these on the field, plus four Harrison jump jets, jet version of the osprey tilt rotors, two Boeing Lanigier helicopter, didn't know civilians could even own them, sup up version of the Super Blackhawk, and two-euro corp. saber mink, Mach 3 supersonic executive jets. All total close to a billion dollars in aircraft for a company that doesn't seem to exist and all painted grey or black with minimum marking. The number he called was a burn phone. The conversation was all code numbers and double speak, lots of military jargon and syntax. The tablet camera covered and then obscured. Trouble's paranoia has the tablets camera disable till calls are made or received. No reports of missing plane or anything on the news or web. I think, maybe Summerton, the General old aide, can help. He's still plug into the military black world?

Wulfeer pov:

5 hours into flight mid-Atlantic 15-thousand feet 600-MPH

The plane is dying; the instrumentation is fried. Even the magnet compass is hosed. Pulled the panel, someone ran an electro magnet to it. Sabotage on my plane, I always fear an inside attack, can only be Mike Delong, my crew chief. I check hard fuel gauge, three quarters gone, a sea landing in the north Atlantic, I know the survival gear is fucked too. I check my watch yes my compass is working. Turning east must find land. I pulled the sat phone, fuck the battery missing, I'm so going to fuck up mike and who ever paid him. I spot land, the missile detector goes off, shit, just a search radar bearing to the south. Someone should be there. I see a house, good, I circle around see a clearing, I hope it a clearing and not boulder covered snow. Here goes nothing.

We're down, no fire, my head, bleeding, the dogs are barking, I look out, a Red and orange figure is snow shoeing towards me. Yes, saved. I open the doors and the dogs bolt outside, I stand in the door and wow. She is amazing, face covered, parka and snow gear but grey piercing eyes. They freeze me to the core. "HI" is all I can say. "Hi, are you it? I nod "come with me, do you have any heavier cloths?" no, the gear is hosed, only have my light wind breaker. "no, is it far?" got be close. "about 200 yards." I think we can make it don't have any choice. "I think I can make it." We trek to her house.

The house is large, surround by a weather wall providing sheltered courtyards. The heavy grey stone, weathered looks ancient, but the second floor wide glass windows look modern, yet it all integrates. The entry is a mudroom, with bath to the right and laundry to the left. The inner door is closed, good the dogs can't roam dirty and foul thru the house. "Ok, strip and get in the shower, I'll find something for you to wear and wash the dogs" A perfect soft voice commands. I'm cold, shaking and numb. Turn on the water, hot, instantly good, I stripe down. The cloths are soaked and bloody. I stand face into the wall. I feel the dogs about my feet. Yes, warmth. I see a soap, shampoo dispenser I wash and wash the dogs. I hope the water last.

I hear her behind me. Without thinking I turn around and wow! This angelic creature tall muscled extremely well proportioned goddess. Brown long hair those piercing grey eyes, a face of a runway model. Dressed in a checkered flannel shirt and ski legging that show shapely long legs tucked into soft ankle booty slippers. I stare she stares I realize one I'm naked and two my little friend is rock hard. I turn back to the wall. "sorry about that" "here a robe it all I have that will fit you." Shit it barely covers me, better not bend or squat. We dry the dogs. Real cool human size hot air blower, the dogs love it. she leads us upstairs to the kitchen. She fix's the gash in my skull I look like a bad mummy.

My names Trouble, what yours. _Strange name for so angelic a creature. Maybe a corruption of her real name. I should play it safe, used my family name._

Wulfeer, this in Rackim and Ender.

What are they? _She likes dogs, they have taken to her laying quiet._

Rackim's a Chesapeake Bay Retriever mixed with Irish Water Spaniel, Spanish Mastiff. While Ender here is a Gordon and Border Collie mix. Where all a mixed breed. Is Trouble a nickname or corruption of your real name?

Both, which is yours _Ok that didn't answer the question, were still hiding are names, why. God I'm starving haven't eaten is close to ten hours, couldn't trust the food or drinks on the plane, once I realized the danger._

Both, I agh we could use some food?

Ok, sorry how about subs, and hot tea. She says _Yes, she starts to make the sandwiches, fresh produce, did she just get here. I need to check in Harper and Tommy will be worried._

Sounds good. Do you have a radio I could use to check in, I'm sure someone is looking for us?

She goes to a rack of tablets programs one and hand it to me. I smiles _, I want to kiss her taste her. I look into her grey eyes and cup her face, kissing those full edible lips._ She yelps, Ender is between her legs, grinning up at her. "I think he's hunger. I better make my call"

I cover the facing camera with my thumb, looking around I see some mayo, a little dab and the cameras inop. I call Harper burner; he answers "What?" "Wulfeer, I survived the trip, the bird was mango victor, I know Belarus, DeLong id tag bag." "Do you need pickup?" "No, I'm weather in possible 14days. I'm secure, dogs ok. Tommy needs to worry. Let the dogs loose, I can monitor this number." "Wulfeer, the number shows you in LA at Industrial City, office park, some tech company satellite office." "No, I'm in the northeast, near Greenland. The comm node must route anonymous, good. You should be able to call me. But go dark and deep, find Belarus." "Ok, the field is dark, and Simeon is scheduled to move the Argentina package. So three days most of the birds will be gone. Tommy what's to know are you secure?" "Yes Simeon is a go, yes I'm safe, and strangely happy, my savior is fascinating." "Whoa, never heard that before, you sure she's not Belarus?" "Yes, Belarus planned on me mango victor feet wet, plane, and gear seriously Zulu Serra." "ok, will birddog and Pitbull. Don't call unless your AO is changed and you need DZ, I won't call for 72, then only to sitrep." "Ok 72, quiet as a mouse." End call.

The routing is suspicious, but she guarded, the house screams my place, stay out. Her fortress of solitude. The food ready, I look into her eyes, lost Ender nudges me I eat. She places sub for the dogs. Already put a water bowl out, so efficient. We talk about his dogs; "He got his name because he my protection from bad woman, he always knows, sense, and keeps them away, thus Ender. She looks at him, he walks up, stands up and licks her face. He likes her, yes I smile she passed Ender test.

She goes to a window seat. She looks content but lonely. I'm suddenly overtake by the need for contact, must be a delay reaction to the stress. The worst she can do is say no. I lift her and sit down in her place. Putting her between my legs. Her back to my front, I feel the warm, connected, happy, my little friend hardens. I pull a quilt over us and we stare out into the storm, read from our tablet, she has large e-library of books, film, TV, music. I read some stainless steel rat book, always good to pass the time.

Dogs lounge on the carpet. We drift in and out of sleep. We talk, and laugh and kiss, a cuddle. The rest of the day away. I wake to find we're naked, well I'm naked she has on panties. I drift back into a peaceful sleep. I wake, have to pee, hungry, after 11:30. I get up, go down stairs the dogs follow, they need the bathroom too. I find my cloth, clean and dry. Underwear, jeans, windbreaker, I let the dogs out, they quickly in the shelter courtyard do their business and bolt for the air booth. I think and remove my breaker. I go upstairs a start making an omelet, she has fresh eggs, I'll try not to hog them.

I hear noise turnings there she stands wrapped in a blanket, sexy beautiful, and I want her. "hi, beautiful. Hungry? Making eggs and links." "You know invading a woman kitchen is punishable offense, yes I'm famish so this time yours forgive, and why am the only one naked?" smart mouth, so shit she biting her lips, please stop. "Didn't want to tempt fate and die of starvation while I ravished you" kissing her lips. The blankets fall, she embraces me.

I lay her on the island, raining kiss down her perfect breasts, her delectable neck, her taunt stomach. My tongue assaults her sex as my finger probe, resistance, her hymen shit, she a virgin, I freezes "no, don't stop make me explode Wolfie, make me yours" I start working my finger, tongue, and whole being to drive her over the top. Till we are one.

I hold her cradle in my arms; rains kiss on her head and face; she strokes my back. "I've always wanted to do that." "You've never used that wick tongue on a woman before" "no usually they run from the scars, and my demeanor." "what attitude, you've been kind, caring, loving, sexy so far. Where's the monster, your hiding from me." "I can't seem to find it here, with you. Maybe I died and this is heaven. I never met anyone like you." "good now it my turn, hop up here big boy" she points to the island counter, I hesitates she grab my waistband, I bite my lip, then licking it. "now!" I jump up and she pull off my jeans and underwear. "I've always want to try this, but never met anyone I wanted to taste so bad." she strokes me, I zone out on the feel, god so good, babe just augh she takes my cock into her sweet mouth, she works and work and final she's deep throating. I rock and shutters begging her fisting her hair. "Trouble, Trouble o god make me whole. Make me yours. I'm coming, ugh yes yes" my orgasm takes me, passing out. She continues as I fade in and out of ecstasy as she finishes me, I will never let the girl go.

I feel kisses along my back, little lite fingers along my ear. I swiftly turn and grab Trouble, pulling her into me, kisses raining her face and neck. Yes, she straddles me and pins my arms, raining deep kisses into my mouth. I flip us. Than bounce away to the bathroom. Later, I step into the shower and lather up, whoa a new set of hands, I turn she here with me. We wash, make out and dry make out. Till the hungry, and restroom challenged canine interrupt.

I take them out, well stand in the door while the do the fasts restrooms break of their lives, it freezing and wet and gusting even within the sheltered courtyard. I get them dry, and upstairs we go. OMG she in the kitchen dressed in a long night shirt to mid-thigh, legs bare, barefoot, and singing and dancing as she cooks. I am totally captivated by this vixen, woman, goddess. She turns and smiles, I harden immediately. She sees my reaction, a tongues her lips and shakes her hips. O no you little tease, I grab her waist and nibble her neck as she makes pancakes and sausage. I can feel her wetness, taste her desire, and slow drive her to need. We eat, together, her on my lap. I cannot think strait or even think of anything but us, her, we!

Tpov

Breakfast was the most intense and fun in my life. Wolfie was hungry for food and me. But everything has a price. I drag him downstairs to the lap pool/greenhouse. He is awe struck. "we need to pick and thin my garden" flourish with my hands. "Trouble this is amazing, so much varieties. This cannot be for just you?" "No, my housekeeper and her husband eat most of this, I can only get here occasional." "where do they live?" "Oh there's a farm two miles inland, its more protected and safe from the weather." "You didn't call them to get me?" "No, why did you want to leave (she pouts)" "No, I just you know being alone female, with me you'd have been safer maybe a" "Wolfie I can take care of myself, even against big, bad, you" "Yea, all you have to do is touch me and I fall under your spell. Besides you have me at your mercy, barefoot and shirtless, you're willing servant." I pale o' should I show him my playroom. Will it scare him? "Maybe later, if your bad or good I'll make you beg, for now farmer wolf get to work." Two hours later we have a bountiful harvest of greens, herbs, fruit, and veggies. Lunch is very healthy. We retire to our spot on the couch a laze away the day. I cuddle into him. Feeling safe and happy.

The Bloodlore estate eastern Virginia 1300 day 3

I sit in the communication room staring at the growing circle of people Demon has chasing him, he's grounded somewhere near Greenland. The Sundowner group, west coast Seattle based security group and just as secret as us, is pushing hard. Harper is searching and blocking but we're getting diminishing returns, they get closer every hour. Delong and a guard Henderson are dead, executed in Norfolk, both leave families behind. The Video from the hanger was tamper with. Back tracing phone, computer, any data has led nowhere.

Simeon wants to postpone the package, but Demon said go, so he's going. It's a 1.8-billion-dollar contract. I have Corporate looking internal and external, the Grey corp. is sniffing around, maybe I should call Ros, Grey number two, I'm friends with her niece Tabitha. I need a break, someone is going to break, and It's not going to be us.

All the usually suspects are accounted for. The new and old, no one is showing any signs of activates. This could be a new shadow threat, the first salvo in the battle, take Demon out, and then attack me and Dru. We're both under heavy lock down. Harper has only his people on guard, I've vetted them and may sure their loyalty is mine, and no one else. I was looking forward to new years in Miami with Dru and Henry.

Storm Vale Tpov

I've drift off to sleep, a beep from my tablet awoke me. I look it's from Tobia, I answer, "what up Tobia?" "Just checking on you, Trouble, everything ok?" code check what now "no everything is dad perfect." Code answer and challenge, ha take that family "Good, the weather report is for the storm to peak tomorrow evening. Gander is shutdown till day after tomorrow. And Breakwater is also shut down. So your isolated. Take care, I'm two hours away if you need me." "ok, bye, you guy's keep safe. I am really ok" I feel the male body behind me cuddle me harder, "You sure, then could come get me, you'd be safer." "Wolfie do I have to take you to the gym and kick your ass to prove I'm safe with you." "no, because I wouldn't put up fight for fear of harming one little hair on your head." "good, now I'm bored, lets watch a movie. Your treat."

After movie, dinner, movie she drags me back to her room, naked we spend the night exploring and bonding till sleep chases us to dawn. The peak passes us by without notices as our day's bleed into one another, happy blissful days and evening. We emerge from day 8 to a calm weather and glorious morning. We both we're virgins, me at 18 him at 26, who would have believed. He even took to the playroom, but I don't have the heart to whip him, only lite flogger and crop. We switch, god he is talented. I like everything with him. Dom, sub, vanilla, kink, just cuddling on the couch. We have explored each other lives and families without every getting to our real names, I fear the end and return to civilization and family.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bloodlore estate eastern Virginia 1300 day 5

The search has turn up nothing, if this is inside it can only be Harper, if it him were fucked, but I know his loyalty is to us. Grey corp. is looking like a hostile takeover thru our subsidiaries. Demon made his check in, everything is ok, he's head over heels with a girl. I worry, he's totally acting his age, and he's happy, happy before the Kenya happy. I can't fight this four front battle any longer.

"Hi, Ros, It's Tommy Kessler, I need some help, can you spare a minute?" "I'm really busy, but shot Tommy." "Can I get you guys to back off this takeover of us, for a couple of weeks, I'm dealing with a serious family crisis's." "Tommy what are you talking about, we're no taking over DeDiD Inc." "Ros, you guys have file disclosure papers on more than a dozen subsidiaries this week. If that not a takeover start, then what is it?" "Tommy, It's not a takeover, it's a Family issue, about a man and two dogs" shit Demon, what does that have to do with the Grey's, can't do this over the phone. "Ros, I'm dinning at the Fairmont this evening, join me there." "Yes, I would like that. Nice talking" "yea see you in four hours."

I pack Dru and Henry and away we go I so love the Saber Mink coast to coast three hours. Arriving at Boeing, Ros and a tough ex-military guy is waiting. Ros introduces us to Sawyer, head of Grey security, the car takes us thru the city than to the effluent suburbs, pulling up to large house on the Sound. The kids are antsy and distracted the longest dad been away. The great Christian Grey is waiting for us, this is surreal. "Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you. These are my kids, Dru and Henry." "Yes, come in." no chit chat, well this is going bad fast. A young woman my age is smiling at me and the kids. "My daughter Sammy, she'll take the kids and get them settled." Grey commands. I want to fight but we need to talk, without the kids.

Well, Grey what is this about. If not a takeover, _would he a stooped to sabotage and murder to take us down? Not his rep but need answers._

It's about an airplane, two dogs and a man, Miss Kessler _What does he have to do with Demon? We're dancing around and getting nowhere._

You first Grey, why the interest? Why the push on us?

An older beautiful woman enters, takes my hand "Tommy, may I call you Tommy, my name is Anna. We need to stop this saber rattle with my husband and get some solutions. Now what is Wulfeer, and why the secretes." _O Mrs. Grey, the legendary Anna Grey, Tabitha talks of her like she's God, pretty, smart, people person, and tough tougher than Grey her husband._

Wulfeer is my brother Derek Kessler, his plane was sabotaged, he's down somewhere in Greenland. An I'm worried about him, us, and all this subterfuge is wearing on me. Now your turn."

Tommy, He crashed in the Maritime's at our daughter Theresa house. He's been there, safe but alone with her. They developed a bond. We're worried because we didn't know anything about him. Now we know who, and how, the question is why and how do we, both families deal with this. Christian stop sulking, you can deal with Derek dating Trouble later, right now is solve the external threat.

Ok, I'll put your guy with my guy. We should return east soon. We're vulnerable here.

No, Tommy your safer here at MY home. We're both security concerned, and under lockdown. Beside here you can have a broader support base. "We need to get to know you and your family better" Christian says.

I will have to ask my security guy, Harper, let me make a call, it's a secure scramble phone. "Harper, Tommy I have solved two issues, need advice." "What you need kido" "I want to stay at the Grey's, and interface over Demon dating their daughter, and have Grey guy work with and I did say with you, and not for you on the Sabotage. Old dog." "Ok on the visit, Demon and a girl mind blowing, and a Grey at that. Yea have their guy talk to me. Either on the scram or v-sync link" I look and hand the phone to Sawyer. Then turn to the Greys' "So Derek's dating your daughter, is she retarded or just crazy?" _I watch Christian heat up; boy is he easy to rile up. Anna just smiles, a gleam in her eye._

Well Tommy that a question I been pondering for the last few days. From what I know of your brother he seems very crazy and particular reckless. So I believe they're a pretty even match. _Oh yes she is the power in the family calm and in control. Christian looks confused by the honest play back and forth._

Yea, Derek is driven by what he believes to be best. He is courageous, loyal, fearless and committed to doing right, even at the expense of his soul. So very crazy and reckless. Anna smiles and Christian scowls.

Well than given that Theresa is called Trouble in the family, and you call Derek Demon and Wolfeer they will either MADD(mutual assured destruction doctrine) or wed, do you have a choice? _Whoa serious insight into the relationship, and the personalities involved, wedding the first girl he serious about. Yes, I wish he would, be happy and stop crusading around the world._

Yes, Anna I hope they wed. Dru is dying to be flower girl and Henry will look priceless in a tux as best man, for his Dad.

You said They were your kids? _Christian says We're a mixed breed bag of lost souls, forged in war and horrors._

Yes, we, my brother and I adopted them, I function as mother and Derek as Dad. So sometimes people get confused, now if Trouble and Demon marry than I'll go back to being big sister to Henry, but I'll always be mom to Dru, I raised her from near birth.

Yes, your family is very unusually, but so is mine. Come let have some tea while the men work on security.

We sit and drink tea and for the first time since this crisis has started I'm calm and comforted, safe, Anna Grey is everything Tabitha said and more. I wish my Mother had been like her a not the social airhead who ran out on me at three.

What Trouble like Anna?

She extreme self-aware, and smart, she just finished her Doctoral at Harvard and Wharton, she's taking over the New York office in a few weeks, she plans to ousted Christian from CEO by the time she 26. He may let her when she forty. You met Sammy earlier she Trouble's opposite personality and demeanor and her physical identical twin.

She stunningly beautiful, and so happy and calm, so Trouble is angry and hyper?

No, she focuses and driven, and smart very smart, but closed off, an incident when she was little, shaped her into a loner, dislikes opening up to people, most think she stuck up and antisocial, that why your brother worries me, she let him in, emotional and physical, she is different with him, more normal, more her age.

You sound like you've talk to her a lot since this started?

Yes, every day, I know he has only called three time. Why?

Security, did want the bad guys tracking to the LA office. I wish I could talk to him, see him, know he's ok.

Well, all calls from the security room are route thru a dozen offices and nodes before they get it and vise verse. As for see him, he's obscured the lens, and Trouble refuse to clean it of give us a shot of him.

He's afraid of being id and bring the enemy to her house.

We walk to the security room; they clear out for the two of us. She starts a call. A gorgeous young brown hair grey eyed girl answers "hi mom what up?" I can see a body behind her, arm wrapped around her waist, she must be sitting between his legs. "Trouble your future sister-in-laws would like to say hi, and speak with her brother." I see her stiffen and then relax and Derek smiling mug appears "What going on Tommy, why the break in protocols?" "Well Derek in solving one of the problems you started I came out here to beg the Greys from starting a hostile takeover, only to discovery that your Lothario ways had them birddogging you thru linebacker. So Hi Trouble, I'm Tommy and the idiot behind you is Derek, spill both of you so we can move forward. I will call back in 30-minutes with the kids, your future step children, try to be more decent. Bye"

Anna is laughing and hugging her middle, "Trouble never thought she get serious with anybody and never ever have kids. Now she as both, from Derek's face he didn't think he would either did he" "No, he never thought a girl would have him with the past, scars and baggage. I see the humor and start laughing too. We go get the kids.

Henry is playing with a young boy and girl about 5, while Dru is talking up a storm to some teenage girls. Anna introduce me to Taylor, her oldest son Teddy son, and Betty her niece Samantha youngest daughter, with the teenager Jane, Erica, and Selena her mother in laws foster kids. I introduce her to my two, long braided Blonde and blue eyed tall for her age, eight graders, 11year old Dru Kessler and red haired brown eyes mixed race, seven graders, 10-year-old Henry Kessler. The twins' miracles and monsters of my life, that we saved from the horrors of the East-Africa war. They take to Anna immediately; they never know a grandmother. Derek's bitch mother never counts.

We sit and watch them, quiet reserved Dru is talking and interacting like I've never seen. She is actually leading the conversation; she never makes friends after that spoiled brat in second grade fucked her over. I could have killed that social climbing bitch and her brat, friendship should never cost money. I whisper to Anna "Are the foster girl ok, to be interacting with Dru, I don't want her hurt by fair-weather friends?"

"Tommy, the girls have been under Grace care for three years for Jane and Selena and two for Erica they are well adjusted from the terrible conditions they were in. I will vouch for each of them, they are sweet caring young ladies, they don't take on those social and leech like friends. So don't worry we have a large extended family and merit and love count, money and social position don't. "

Ok, I just worry Dru had a bad friendship in second grade, she doesn't make friends, so I surprised by her interaction here.

The girls have all had to overcome trust and bad experiences. We work hard to bring them into caring and loving relationships both family and friends. Christian had a particular bad childhood before the Greys adopted him, took years to get him to show and be shown love and caring. So relax, at least till Grace get here, then prepare to be interrogated by Grandma Dr. Grace Grey.

Tabitha has told me about the Legendary DR. Grey. So sad to hear about your Nephew Daniel. The war cost so many lives.

Yes, but he died saving people, healing the sick. His sister Rebel was heartbroken and they're mother, Christian twin sister Christene was devastated, then that horrid little man, Senator Ortiz, calling him a traitor and money grubber in the Senate and in public. The family doesn't take assault of a member lightly or sanely. _Yes, the ex-Senator is broke, divorced, disbarred, impeached and publicly pariah living on the street; fuck with the Grey pay the price._

Where the same, since Kenya the family has been just Dereck, me, the kids, Harper, Simeon, and Westley. All the rest are dead, or exiled. That reminds me Dereck's birth mother is not allowed near him or us, I'm sure Harper has updated Sawyer. She's a social whore and money pit. She has relatives out here.

Ok, I'll make sure she on the list. Now we need to get sorted out and ready for the Men. Tabitha talks a lot about you, she very concerned about what brought you out her to see us. O' a speaking of Tabby she stopping by tomorrow to take you shopping and lunch, at my son Jonas new place, with Phoebe, Sophie, Mia, since she in town.

I don't think I should go out, the security.

That why dear, the press saw you arrive and come here. Now we will put out a story that we're old business friends and you're here to get away from dreary Virginia and recharge with friends after that terrible break up you had with Garrickson.

But that was months ago, will the press believe it? An, the enemy knows I'm being hunted so it won't fool them. Can we pull this off? Won't this bring them to you.

Well, security will be using you all for bait, watching the watcher, press, looking for the odd ball or new face. So they can back trace him. He knows Derek plane is missing, but not that he's alive and safe. He knows were moving a hostile takeover of you, and your cutting a deal before Derek's publicly declared dead. The press will smell it out, your here to negotiate a deal. A both, our PR peoples are spinning in-sync and poor Garrickson is being hammered and filleted for his behavior, you're coming out this time as an angel.

I like that a lot, he was so horrid and petty about me turning him down sexually, I just didn't feel it with him, despite him being gorgeous and worldly he always tripped my trust meter. I could really use a girls' day out, after all these months of isolation. I could use some good sleep; the past week has been stressful to say the least.

After we intro Trouble to her new brew, will feed you and put you to bed, Grace can torment you tomorrow.

Storm Vale

So Derek, want to spill the beans, anything you want to clue me in on, like maybe your kids?

Trouble, or Theresa Grey, we both have confessions. The past week has been magical but now we have to pay the bill. I'm Derek Landis von Su Wulfsburg Kessler, billionaire, pilot, and mercenary. My adopted kids are Dru 11 and Henry 10, they are bright and happy I raise them with my sister Thomasina "Tommy" Eleanora Magana Kessler. My family includes my blood brothers Simeon and Westley, and our adopted uncle Harper. We are a team, a unit, we stand while others flee and run-away. I will never apologize for what I have done, nor the way I've done it.

Well, I prefer Trouble, Theresa is my good girl or very bad girl name. I just finished Harvard and Wharton, I'm taking over GEH NY. Next week, and I'm hopeless in love with you. And Now scared to death about meeting your kids. I am unsure where we stand. Your reputation is pretty extreme. A killer, mad dog crusader doesn't seem to gel with the man cuddling me right now.

Trouble, since the War, I've led a life of payback and prevention, taking on Evil in its face. You have given me these past few days such a hope for the future, where I can be normal, as normal as I can get. I don't want to prevent your career, or have you worry about mine. I want us to be a couple. I want us to have kids. I wish everything was possible, but I know you would be better without me in your life. I just don't have the will or courage to do it.

Wulfie, you are never getting away from me, ever. I will never let you forsake me, our kids, or family. I love you with all your flaws and warts. So buck up soldier, you have a new boss. An I command, you follow, and we will forge a life, together.

Aye, Aye Trouble. Now a little background on the kids, Tommy found Dru right before we left Koran camp 5 in Kenya, next to the kill pit, she was just days old. We have never found any relatives or link to her past. Henry's mother Alisha was sixteen and the slave of a wealthy Man, who tried to run from the Kore-jihadist, but didn't make it, she was mixed race, Kenya, European, and Arab. She died giving birth to Henry one months after we reached the Sea. Tommy adopted her from the moment they met hiding in the bush outside Camp 5, she was eight, Alisha was 15. We suffered for 36-days in the camp before me and Harper, Simeon, and Westley liberated the camp and began our trek of 2469 souls to the coast and US navy evacuation, we saved 2046. More than 35,000 foreigners, upper class and educated people died in the Koran camps of Kore-jihadist, camp 5 accounted for 15,000 alone. We vowed never again, by any means.

The East-Africa war started dec2022 ended june2026, covered north and eastern Africa. The long smoldering Sudan and Libya civil wars erupted into a major religious war with the rise of the Kore-jihadist, a strict fundamentalist individual reading of the Koran with ethic and social implications. Rejecting the Shia and Sunni branches and all hierarchical forms of Islam. They wage a genocidal war on Islam, Christian, and all educated and wealthy class of people. In 2024 they invaded Egypt, Kenya, and Ethiopia. From strong holds of Libya, Sudan, Chad and Uganda. They created Koran re-education camps to carry out they're ethic, social and religious ideology, not since Cambodia and the Nazi death camps had genocide been carried out so public and unafraid. The Ethiopia and Kenya invasion resulted in 4 million deaths, Egypt saw a reduction in population of 40%. The War caused the Israel and Palestine to declare peace and band together with Turkey, Saudi and Iran to battle Kore-jihadist. The Kore-jihadist fearing the loss; developed a man-made virus Sirius IV, mutated and accidental release cause 16 million death within 2years. A Doctor Without Border medical team discovered a cure and vaccine but were killed by the disease to the last man and women. The War saw the population in north and eastern Africa reduced to 10% from 2022. The war caused a major shift in the near east, middle east and Africa. Worldwide the population saw a reduction of some 12%. Causing wide spread rise of cartels, petty dictatorship, and puppet states to the first and second world powers.

Wulfie I understand, so someone wants revenge on you and your family. Well you're with the Grey now, and we function publicly like a team. So are you ready to deal with my Family. I'm not sure what kind of mother I will be. I probably suck at it.

Trouble you'll do fine. They will love you and really the biggest hurdle is me. My problems, baggage and fears. Now let get covered and decent and wait for the kids to call.

The tablet beeps and two young kids a boy and girl smiled and made faces at us. "Dru and Henry meet Theresa." "Hi Trouble. Sammy says you guys are a pain. She looks just like you Trouble but her hair in shorter." "Dru and Henry you may call me Trouble or Theresa but Sammy is the pain and she is the ugly one of the pair. I look forward to meeting you in person and planning some trouble together." I feel Wulfie tense and shift behind me. "Trouble don't encourage them to be bad, there so good at it. You'll have to pick up the pieces." We see and hear the kids giggle and laugh and smirk at us. "alright you too behave and stay out of trouble. I mean it." I giggle and elbow him. "We'll see you guys soon."

Suddenly a copy of Trouble appears on the screen. Theresa, you've gone a got a boyfriend, before me. I'll have to tell the herd the ice princess is thawed and taken. I see identical twins, "maybe I should date her, she seems so nic…ough" Whispering "Trouble I'll be good! stop squeezing your toy." "Sammy you know there your friends, not mine. And you've had boyfriends since kindergarten. So chill out about my catch, my perfect man. I think a victor lap in in order, mom, I know your there, beside we may never leave here in paradise." "T you're at a dreary remote forsaken spit of land in the Maritimes for god sake, no disco, no malls, no people, paradise my asses. Come back to the land of malls, and Starbucks, and gala's." we both cough and snicker at Troubles twin sister, here is perfect because here is where the other is, and we don't need shopping and people to tell us what is what and why.

I wrap my arm around her giggling waist and smile "Sammy you need to find someone special and get laid." Trouble mom quickly end the call. She turns and I kiss and try to suck her tonsil out.

That when well, I like the kids and my family loves them already, Sammy is so looking forward to another girl to dress, and fawn over. She takes after Aunt Mia. Was my twin a surprise for you, wanting to date her, over your missing body part.

Trouble I was joking, so stop worrying or I'll tickle you into a better mood.

O 'no wulfie, I'll kick your ass if you try that again, I mean it, don't, stop, help Ender Rackim help me, traitorous dogs, stop licking my face help me brutes, I'll be good, wulfie I'll be good. I promise. _He tickling me merciless I squeal and giggle, and what is he doing, yes, yes, o' god yessss_

I tickle Trouble to the floor, the couch, the dogs are licking our faces, a light goes off in my head and I work down to her sex and lips, tongue and she goes from laughter to orgasm. I work until she is mass of emotions and ecstasy. Leaving her on the couch and get a blanket a wrap us up, knowing these peaceful days are ending

Christian pov.

My pride and joy, pain and worry is growing up and moving away from me. Derek Kessler had better be perfect or I'll kill him. I worry about my baby, the youngest, last born, three whole minutes behind Sammy, who's a sophomore in college. His reputation as a crusader, mercenary, killer is well deserved the background check is a hard read, especial for the future father in law.

James Marlboro McMillian Kessler married to Elizabeth Debra Rogers both at 23. One son Charles Marlboro Kessler five year older than Derek. One daughter Thomasina "Tommy" Eleanora Magana Kessler 19 (born same year as Sammy and Theresa). Derek Landis von Su Wulfsburg Kessler, age 26, born in Silver Spring Maryland to James Marlboro McMillian Kessler and his mistress Daniella Maria von Su Wulfsburg (18 at birth) on July 15.

Elizabeth Kessler died of alcohol and drugs when Tommy was 6, abandon her at 3 raised by nanny's and her half-brother Derek. The Family was hiding in their estate in Kenya with his current mistress age 17, after the Washington Gala fiasco, James bring his twin 14year old sex slaves to a high society gala with his former mistress Daniella is banging his son Charles. Both our drunk and stoned out of they're minds. Having sex on the table. Picked the wrong place to hide out. The War exploded and Kenya invasion just twenty day later. Confusion, James, Charles and mistresses try to leave on a plane with about twenty other rich people, mostly from the Granger Resort and plane is shot out of the sky by the Koran's.

But Derek (age 15) and Tommy (7) not on plane and not in convoy to south. They escape and evade for thirty days. Till their caught and taken to the infamous Camp 5. They suffered for 36-days in the camp. Derek(severe scaring and torture), Patrick Harper (Dedid Inc. head of security, ex Irish Guard and SAS (Medical discharge Afghanistan lost lower arm, Knights cross, Victoria cross), Simeon Marberg (head of Dedid aviation, US air force special operation pilot (flying cross, bronze and silver star) dishonorable discharge for beating a general near to death (General later convicted of child molestation of his granddaughters), Harold Westley college student ((MIT Electronics and Veterinary) father and uncle Delta and Fox special forces), liberated the camp. With about 60 Kenya mostly staff and game warden from Granger resort they moved foreigners, upper class, educated people and others, 2469 people in all, to the coast and US navy evacuation, they saved 2046 and just 12 staff survived. Running firefights and brutal close combat. Derek was credited with more than three hundred personal kills by the UN commission (Hague commission put the number closer to 1 thousand) they fought thru 3 Koran battalions and a special education company (death squad) not counting the Camp5 guards and Educators (torturers'). Derek Kessler is a killing machine, ruthless and brutal, and the wars he's wage since than have shown him to be almost as evil as the monster he slayed. His corporates and business has grown exponential, his ex-curricular activities have made him a most hated and feared man. But Theresa has picked him, now I have to protect them both.

For all the bad Tommy has seen, she is an incredible young woman, very much like Anna and Rebel. Smart caring, putting other before herself, she and Anna have really clicked, mother daughter click. The kids Dru and Henry are a delight and joy. Henry in particular welded to me, Tommy says it's the same for Derek. Tommy told a hilarious story of how Derek became demon, He would put on a face and chase away the monster under her bed, scaring them by acting like a demon. I feel better, Derek is so no like his public persona, I can relate everyone thinks I'm the big bad ogre, crushing competitors' and enemies, while sometime I am, mostly I'm easy going happy family man.

The Weather is clearing over the Maritimes, Gander open and Soon the two love birds will be here. I look forward to putting them on their heels. Mom is chomping at the bit to get at both of them. She already is planning time with her new great grandkids. Dad is having to take it easy after the last stroke, but is doing good, and looking forward to his favorite trouble maker, to brighten his days.


	3. Chapter 3 war

Tpov

I prefight the helio, and call the farm. Tobia and Zack and Abie are on the way to secure and clean the house. I miss the place already. Wolfie takes a snowmobile to the plane and returns with four case and Valpak and pilot case. He kisses me and loads the Valpak and pilot cases. "Trouble, I will send a plane for the cases, Can Zack and Abie hold onto them." "What in the cases, Wolfie?" "Each case is a billion dollars in bearer bonds." "You left them in the crash plane? Our you nut's?" "Babe they were safe and if someone did come, they would assume I moved the money to the house. So in the plane was save." I kiss him, and swat his ass, cute, tight, my personal property. We rush into the warm helicopter and go at it like teenagers. Steam the windows and can't find my bra afterwards. As we get out straitening our cloths Tobia and gang arrive.

The flight is going good till Gander, Then a warning light on the threat board. Before I can react, Wolfie yanks control away. a dives for the deck. I swivel and spot a red plume come towards us, Derek is pulling into the missile I reach for the countermeasure, "No, not yet Trouble!" I hold. "Now, Now" I flip the switch and the missile flight into the ground, Derek is twisting and dodging and suddenly he run a car off the road. He flares and I have control as he jumps from the still moving and twenty feet in the air Helio rolling and running to the car. Shit he's unarmed. I sit the Helio down. The dogs are out the door. "Tobia go, go, Help Derek. Now!" he final moves. I jump out and run to the car. Three men are down. Wolfie is kicking one in the leg. Calmly asking who, how much, when. The men give up all they know. I see the monster and it doesn't fright me at all, he's not getting off on it, he's protecting me, family and world. My crusader, focused and dedicated. The police arrive with Logan team in four Helio. The police are not happy we interrogated them, but the information as lighted a fire in Derek.

He gets on Logan's phone and scream "Harper, a missile team just shot at my girl. They claim Sinclair hired them. Yea Dustin Sinclair, he can only be working for Uncle Emalia, yea notify Simeon now pull Argentina and put the dogs on Emalia. I know what the play is. Yea his brat Christian, put the Greys people on alert for both and move everything into play. No, the Victor Zulu is still old. Yea a Boeing Lanigier is inbound. Good. I want this killed and bagged. No body shots at my girl, and live to brag. Love you Pat."

He turns to me, hugging and holding me, "Sorry babe, I should have been better." "Wolfie you are you, and I love you. We're alive and I can't believe you did what you did. Don't every change babe, my crusader, my Wulfeer." He visible relax and deepen the kiss and hug till Tobia hit us with a snow ball. "Boss we got to go, your mom wants you home." We, dogs and all laugh running for the helio.

Apov

Tommy is reading to the kids; we have about nine in house, Dru, the girls, Phobia, Sammy and Mia are at the pool house getting in-house spa. Suddenly Taylor and three securities are in the room, I see four more outside and four more rushing for the pool house. I rise signaling for Tommy to continue. "Jason?" "There been an incident, we are now on ACTIVE threat. Any threat will be shot first, period." "do we need to move the children to safe room downstairs?" "no, but we are ready to move them at the first sign." "Tommy, Amy after the story let all go to the craft room downstairs and make some homecoming stuff for Theresa and Derek."

I move to the security room, the atmosphere in tense and Christian is on a phone, "Commissioner Howard, a missile was just shot at my daughter's helicopter, I don't care it missed. Nor the legal problem for interrogating people, they are flying here, and you will not stop them. I will bring this up to the Prime Minster and the President." _Christian is threating the top Canada Cop._ "Christian?" he turns and hugs me "It's ok babe, they're safe. A merc team shot a stinger at them, they evade and captured the team. We know who the threat is and Harper and Sawyer are pushing hard to neutralize it."

I shudder, my baby, my youngest, my tough kickass baby is in danger, I am so close to losing it. We know the who, I'm going to go all crazy on them. I feel safe in my husband's arms but energy is rippling up, I am so going dress down Wulfeer for put her in harm's way. I turn "What the hold up, get them here now!" everyone jumps. Taylor is smiling, I look up and Christian is smiling "What?" "You are so cute and cuddly when your mom grizzly mode." Ugh my rock, my husband. I relax, time for violence later.

"Christian a threat just arrived at Grey House, Christian Sandoval requesting to see Tommy."

I stare at the monitor, "Sawyer, tag him and send him away." "ok, Anna. His dad is in Chile, and Simeon is pulling back to Buenos Aires. Harper got a Merc team flying out of Brazil to deal with daddy."

"Christian, what is the play?" "they planned to neutralize Derek, Harper, Simeon, and Westley and force Tommy to marry Christian Sandoval. The Prize is the energy field in the sub Antarctic ocean and southern Argentina that Derek owns, and revenge for his failed energy cartel." "the son was in on it?" "Yes, he's so slimy I wouldn't let him on the estate, I serious plan on having Grey House steamed and sanitized just because he was inside." "All right I'm going back to kids, notify the parents, and get me an ETA. When you get a chance come down and play with the kids, they miss grandpa Chris."

Sawyer pov

I'm on the phone with Logan, suddenly screaming. "Sawyer missile launched at inbound, evading, shit they're chasing. They have the missile team I'm outbound with the Mounties. Will Sitrep!" I wait for a whole thirty seconds and then hit the Panic button, ACTIVE threat all stations not a drill, not a drill shot first ask question later. The Hotline goes red hot. Taylor is pissed, the conference call to all security nodes, I update everyone. I sent the reserve to Taylor. The Grey Family is in serious danger and I wouldn't let family down. Steve hands me a scram phone, Harper. "What Emelia Sandoval, he's sure, kill and marry, fuck him, yea they don't need to know the details, just kill the fucker yea make them safe." I update Christian and Taylor; I dread Anna reaction. She is the slow burn, kill them all kind of Sawyer, she will do what every it takes to protect her children and family.

Logan get the lovebirds on the Saber Minks, the Mounties wanted to hold them for interrogating the missile team, but Christian is not to be denied. I Call Sam, now senator, possible VP in the next election. Steve yell into the radio, I turn say goodbye to Sam. What? Christian Sandoval just walked in demanding to talk to Christian and Tommy. Fuck him, I call Christian he puts it on speaker Anna is there, o' boy is this going to get thick. "Sawyer, tag him and send him away." Yea back trace him, find what else is hiding, get the reaction team and SPD Swat up and ready. "ok, Anna. His dad is in Chile, and Simeon is pulling back to Buenos Aires. Harper got a Merc team flying out of Brazil to deal with daddy." Christian hangs up, smart don't want to know the details.

Jacobs Townsmith, Andrea protégé, her number 2, arrives at reception smiling and grinning "Mr. Sandoval, I'm Jacob, Mr. Grey's Assistant. He unable to see you today or ever. Mrs. Kessler is also unavailable now or forever. So please leave the building and never come back. If you do, I will be delighted to have security remove you from here in a most violent and permeant way. Gooday." God how does he say all that, a sound like he's ordering high tea at the Fairmont. Sandoval makes a scene and Collins the uniformed security boss of the lobby is right there with a Taser and down he goes right into the arms of SPD. Stupid prick, think just because were corporate we wouldn't get dirty.

Sandoval is arrested and booked into central holding. A judge will hear his arraignment tomorrow. His driver speeds to a warehouse in South Seattle. My team trailed him, suddenly a dozen men with automatics and assault gear are loading up. The team leader calls me. I have FBI, SPD, and my Reaction team on the move. My surveillance team shoots the tire out and retreats. 10-minutes later the FBI and Swat arrive an arrest the mercs'. Quickly they roll over on their boss Emelia Sandoval. They were ordered to assault Sea-Meadows and kill everyone. I am so wanting to fly to Chile and kill the bastard. Emelia is hiding with a Chile brigade he's bought, Claiming Derek and Grey are illegally seizing the energy fields and tried to kill him. That Derek is blackmailing Grey and using his daughter as hostage. It's playing well in the cartels and petty dictatorships. We're spinning a different story, the truth.

Tpov

The Saber Minks is incredible, I fly it for an hour, a dream. Wolfie is right beside me, smiling and laughing at me, with me, for me. I love him, he explained Sandoval. I so plan fucking them up if they survive Derek and Dad. Dad and Derek, Derek and Dad o'boy have I got trouble coming. Dad and Mom, breathe T, breathe T, "Derek, you need to chill about my Dad and Mom, all right." "why?" "I'm the Last to date, the youngest, the most like Dad, I can't tell you why I'm such a loner yet, I'm scared you'll leave me." "Trouble, I am never ever going to leave you, no matter what happens now tomorrow or before. You are my life now and forever." "Give me time wolfie, we can work it out."

The flight is over, landing we get into cars. Sawyer is waiting. He briefs us on the way to Grandma's. Surprised not going to Mom's. Mom's still in high lock down after Sandoval hit team was discovered. As soon as we get there, Grandma rushes out and hugs me, hard. "Theresa, my baby are you ok. I was so worried about the attack." "Yes, Grandma Gracie, we're fine. This is Derek Kessler, my boyfriend. Derek my grandmother Dr. Grace Grey, and this is Ender and that brute is Rackim" "Let get inside dear, it so nice to meet you Derek. Cary is waiting in the great room; his health is touchy right now." We enter and a distinguished old gentleman is sitting with an afghan over his legs reading a tablet. "Grandpa Cary, this is my boyfriend Derek Kessler, how are you doing, Comfortable?" "I'm fine Theresa, sit, both of you. How was the flight Gracie's said it only took three hours? Fast plane?" "Yes the Saber Minks is incredible must talk Dad into getting one. Derek let me fly her for a whole hour. I love you both so much, so no more worrying about me, Derek will take good care of me, so you too don't have to worry. Have you met my step kids yet?" "Baby girl we, will worry about all are kids, grandkids and great grandkids till the day we die, it's what we do, but we are so happy you found Derek. A yes your kids are adorable. We had dinner last night, here and Dru and the girls are just over top and the boys are rallying around Henry when every they can pry him from Christian." "Do you know when the lock out will lift?" Cary looks sad "Once Sawyer and Harper are sure no more merc team in Seattle area. Now I could use some tea, Theresa could you get Liz to bring some in for everyone." Shit, exiled to the Kitchen, give Wolfie a knowing look, and leave.

Wolfie pov

So the interrogation begins. "What are your concerns Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" "Dear call us Cary and Grace, please. Now are main issues being; where is your relation going?" "To be honest, I never thought I would be here, in this moment. I plan on being whatever Trouble Theresa wants living together, marriage, I am happy to be whatever she needs and wants." Dumb answers Derek, coming across as milk toast. "I think Derek, that is a wise strategy, Let Theresa move the relationship along at her pace." "Yes dear, you both need to set realistic goals, milestones and find your place together, both the two of you and your kids." "I hope Theresa will like them, and they her. I so what a normal life, so what Theresa parents have." "O' Derek, my dear you and Theresa have a good start, and solid family backing. Be happy! Give us more great grandkids."

"Grandma, please we just started. NO pressure about kids, I just birth a 11 and 10 year olds, I need time to recover." Trouble croons from the door pushing as tea cart. Large smile on her face. "Remember Trouble, you have to pick up after the terrible twosome, encouraging them to mischief and mayhem." Grace and Cary smile a hold hands, the loving couple. The tea is served and conversation gets lite and funny. Till a house keeper announces lunch.

Trouble get going on her laptop with GEH NY, business. I get out my laptop and start to work on Sandoval and business, God Tommy is so good at this stuff, I hate it, like the doing not think, worrying, second guessing. A ping

Demon you should be smoothing, not working. Letting your GIRLFRIEND get lonely, while your boring business work takes precedent. The kids are chomping at the bit to see you, both, the Whole herd or Grey little ones are here. And waiting to mug and hug you both. Sawyers says maybe six six-thirty tonight. Harper is sending a second team from South Africa to protect Simeon and crew. A second Hit team was found in Portland, but we bought them off. They are pissed Emelia stiffed them on contract, word is running wild about it, he soon may have no merc willing to contract with him. Look forward to see you both soon, love tommy and monsters.

Little sister must be annoying about big brother girlfriend. Must be a law or something, I sit a smile. I miss my kids, my annoying brat sister, my family. I enigma email Harper for a Sitrep. Everything is moving fast and fine, Simeon is safe and Westley is moving on Emelia compound in Cuba, the govt. there is upset about the money owed, Emelia is near bankrupt, the failed cartel of his. This is an all or nothing mission for him. I look over at Trouble. I move holding her in my arms kissing her and swaying to some inner music.

"Hi, you must be Derek, I'm Jane Austin, VP-operations GEH NY" the computer chirps. She was video conferencing I look as see six windows with five faces looking everywhere but at their laptop cam. Just a forty-something blondie smiling in a motherly way. "Sorry everyone, I was just overcome with the need to hug and kiss my girl. Sorry babe." "Everyone this is my boyfriend Derek Kessler, now back to work, love the way you interrupt me." I smile and go back to my machine. Blushing what that women does to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek pov

The house is lighted and music is blaring as we approach the door to Anna House. Trouble holds me around the waist, so I don't bolt for the hills. Grace and Carrick are slowly making their way behind us with Ender and Rackim. We enter and in the great room is a kids' party in full swing. I see Dru and a group of girls whirling and dancing, smiling and happy. My heart is aching, she so normal and free. Henry is on Christian shoulder fighting with an another boy on a blondie giant shoulders. While Anna is dancing with a whole herd of little one and teens'. I can never remember such an event in my life. I have never had a feeling of family so deep and pure. Trouble is hugging me, smiling up, a kissing me. Suddenly a scream and Dru is rushing across to me. Jumping into my arms. Both Trouble and I hug her and Henry and Christian are in front of us. They smile, Henry extends a hand, very formal and proper. I reach up and hug them both, taking Christian by surprise. Soon the whole Grey clan has hugged us and fawned over us. The kids are bouncing and laughing and dancing about the room, adults and pets.

We sit on the couch with Henry at my feet playing with some other kids a race car game. Trouble has left me for the women in the kitchen. Carrick is smothered in grandkids. I watch Dru dance and gossip with some older girls, Christian tells me their Grace and Carrick's foster kids, and it all good. I worry about Dru bonding with people after several bad experience with social whores and gold diggers. But she been here for days and Tommy will never allow those people to get near her, so I have to trust Grey and Trouble.

Suddenly a gorgeous woman step into the room and move to me, "Hi, Sammy nice to meet you." She stops, then smiles "how can you tell I'm not Trouble" "Easy, I don't feel unsure, insecure and totally stuck dumb." "good answer Derek" says Christian. Sammy pouts then sits on the floor and began playing with the kids. "you've pass the twins test, no you only have to pass the Anna test." "What about the Christian test?" "Well I will wait till you get past Anna, then we will talk, besides we have to stop externals before dealing with internals." "Yes, Exactly. I can never thank you enough for helping my family, and for having a daughter so perfect as Trouble." "Whoa, you are dumb struck, Theresa perfect? Our you drugged or suffering from head trauma, goes she have a shock collar on you somewhere?" "yes, sirs she sure does on my heart and soul." We laugh and I am struck by the total at ease I am with the Greys'. My fuckup parents and brother have made me cold and hard towards people, but here with Trouble and the Greys I'm a different man, calm, at peace, totally relaxed and loved. How much I love Trouble and her clan.

T pov

I sit at the breakfast island and sip hot rum and cider, Jonas is cooking and Aunt Mia is baking, Aunt Gail and Cousin Samantha are doing salads and I sit, staring for the first time at my wonderful, loving, happy mob of a family. Grandma Gracie's is making a fruit punch and Phoebe is spicing the mash potatoes behind Jonas back. I usually am neck deep in these family cooking events but today I feel so good, and peaceful that I just have to sit a take in the whole vibe and emotions. "Trouble, stop slacking and help your decrepit grandmother carry the punch out to the kids." "Sure Grandma, do you want your walker or should I have Dad carry you to grandpa." "Cheeky dear, I still have to talk to Derek about little old you." "Oh, please let me kind, and perfect grandma assist you in this important in diver. So please go softly and kindly about battering my simpleton of a fiancé." All sound stops, everyone is staring at me. "Did he ask?" Grace whispers. "oh, augh, no but I hope he will. I mean we talked about tomorrow, but we haven't made any plans or commitments, I mean we just started, you know, about everything and the whole I mean you know" I stop I'm loss for words and totally befuddled by the whole sudden question of marriage and future.

Jonas booms "aright people back to work, and Phoebe stop with the garlic in the mash or you'll get broccoli for breakfast." I carry the pitcher out and sit with the kids and Sammy playing cars with Henry my new step son, whoa the thought chills me and then warms me to the core. My little man, is a delight and Dru is suddenly next to me, I hug her and we talk the girl talk about school, boys, and teen celebs. I feel so like mom; I can't get over the feeling of being a mother. Where is Tommy. "Derek have you seen Tommy?" "He looks suddenly upset, "No, Christian where is my sister?" "She is Trouble bed, sleeping and don't disturb her, she need this break with all the stress she been under. You have to cut her some slack it's been a bad year for her." "Oh yea I'm sorry, wolfie, I should have asked better. She doesn't need this chaos, right now." "no, Trouble she had a great time this week, but the incident this morning, pushed her a little too far and we got her to take a pill, and sleep."

"You too, should unwind also. And go dance with your cousins and have fun." Mom says smiling and dancing with little Taylor. So I grab wolfies hand and Dru a we dance, I get Henry to twist and shout and Sammy does her bounce and flop dance like we did at age 5. God I love my family, my man, my new kids and my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look up and the parents are gone. But everything looks ok, so I go back to dancing and then I still, turn and walk to the security room, wolfie in my wake. The Chilean government is backing Sandoval and seizing Grey and Kessler property and personnel. The country is on the verge of a civil war. Simeon has got 80% of grey and Kessler people out of the country. The Argentine and Brazilian are backing us. With Bolivia and Columbia on the fence. Suddenly Wolfie is on the phone, serious and curt. I look to mom she wrings her hands, a sure sign something bad is about to happen. Derek turns kiss me a is out the door; I chase but he into a car a gone. Dad is right behind me and into a car and Taylor and him are gone too. I look mom is crying and so am I. we stand there, wife, mother, daughter, girlfriend, dogs, till Grace and Sammy drag us inside. I can not breathe; I can not think. Grandpa Ray comes over and hugs us as Grace pricks my neck and sleep takes me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek pov

I left the woman of my soul, for war. I feel cold and bitter. Happiness was in my hands, now its dust in the wind. Threat me, my family, my girl, my people is a sure way to hell. I listen as Harper tell me forty men on survey ships in San Tangier harbor are dead, executed by the Sandoval forces, after the US government refused to release his son. Threating another forty is anything happens to the son. Wants his art from the Cuba house too. The fuck up mind of a loser.

The saber mink is flying south for Columbia, where two Harrison jump jet are waiting crewed and merc'ed, get the people out of northern Chile. Simeon is using his jump jet and Langier to pull remaining people out of southern Chile. The British warship in central Chile was fired at and dozen crew men are dead or wounded. This is getting out of hand quickly and Sandoval and General Baristas have declared a new government of Southern America, Claiming Chile, Ecuador, Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay as all one nation.

I will kill this disease, this mad dog. A hope to someday get Theresa back. The monster is unchained and I scream havoc.

Christian pov

The mad man has executed forty of Kessler people, they have killed ten of mine. My whole executive staff at Grey GEH Chile. I cannot locate their families or the any lower staff. I am mad and angry and overloaded with grieve and quilt. I arrive at Grey House; people are flooding in as the word has gone out. Santino head of GEH Bolivia is on the phone. "Christian, thank god you're ok, radio Chile has proclaimed your dead, and Kessler is now the president of the company." "No. Kessler is dating my daughter, we are taking the fight to Sandoval and these nuts jobs. Any word from what left in country?" "yes sir, Marino has gotten the bulk of family and staff out of the capitol and on to freighter head north under British protection. Tarter has gather all the Agro-people in the north for evacuate by Kessler in the morning. Windlow is the south got a message out: then disappeared with his staff, families and maybe couple hundred foreign national. We're trying to locate them but no luck. Sandoval and Baristas are strongest in the south. General Martineau in the north is wanting to talk to the president, but isn't getting anywhere, he's backing a politician named Mueller"

"Mueller sound familiar what is angle?" "yes sirs you meet him at the Agro-farm two years ago, real people person, granddad was a Nazi ex-pat, He's a socialist and problem solver, unpopular with the elites but solid and respect by the people, has military backing particular the navy and elite force. His brother in-law is general Santino, head of Chile SOG and rangers." "ok put me thru to him and get DC to push on President to talk, at the minimum talk." This is turning into civil war really quick. "Jacob get Kessler on a phone"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the beginning there was darkness, then light. Mankind in its hubris proclaims the light as good, while worshiping at the altar of darkness. I stand in darkness, staring at the graves of my men and women. A mass grave outside of San tangier harbor. The war is over. 45 fucking days, long for a war, short for a hostile takeover. 20,000 dead and another 30,000 wounded. The country infrastructure is destroyed and more will suffer before the light shine again. I stare at my guilt, my punishment, my dead. I have won the war, but lost my soul, my light, my Trouble.

The guilty are dead, Sandoval and General Baristas, and Felter, little puppet master weasel sitting in Geneva, Switzerland. Playing both side, the ultimate death merchant. A little whisper into a certain Russia general ear, and Felter and his building are in rubble, karma is a bitch, particular for profit and power. I crave neither. So many dead and wound for a profit margin on a spread sheet.

General Martineau is dead, and General Santino had to execute his son-in-law as evil puppet of Felter. Mueller younger brother has step up. A quiet college professor of history at Marburg university in Germany is the new interim president of Chile. He has assembled a good group of level headed and relative honest politicians, intellectuals, and working class leaders. Simeon vetted him and the local government of south American respect him and want to move past this needless war and suffering.

Simeon and Westley fly me out to home, Virginia. Bloodlore estate, the family home. I walk the halls and rooms a ghost of my former self. I cannot go back and change the things I did. The monster I've become, again. I ache for her, but know I can never have her now, she deserves a human being, not me, not the evil monster.


	4. Chapter 4 surviving

Chp4.

T-pov

Fifty-five days of hell, trapped in Seattle, waiting hanging on to every report, blog, sitrep. Dereck has no once talked to me. He refuses to talk to me. At first I was mad, then guilty, now just numb. Tommy is mad too. He has not talked to her or the kids. Harper says he's in a dark place and to give him time.

The dogs are my constant companions. I wander the house, the estate, Grey House like some unlamented ghost, a wraith brings fear and pain to all. I stare out into the darkness of night, a weeping for myself, my children, my new sister. The War is over ten days, I want my man to come home, to me. Ender barks and Rackim growls as I scream into the void.

Dawn breaks and I square my shoulders and focus my mind. Turning I enter the house and go to security room. "Uncle Taylor, book me a flight to Virginia today. I'll be in the kitchen getting the kids breakfast going." I'm going to get my man and Dom his sorry ass to sanity and family.

Tommy ask to go, but I nix that. First drag him into the light than the family. I pack and hug mom and dad, the kids, Tommy and I'm gone.

The saber mink's is racing into the sun as I reflect on what has caused him to withdraw. The videos 12 days ago of staking Sandoval head in San Tangier harbor, sitting at the graves of his men. The beret balaclava face with sunglasses, cannot hide Derek from me. The cold ruthless stance and gesture. I see the monster, but also the man, the angry boy dragged into war and the pain and loss. I know he hurts for the innocent lives lost and damaged. I sip my wine, pet our dogs and plan the new war.

d-pov

I lay on the floor, tears no longer pour from me. The world is confined to this small room, dark, and cold. My purgatory, my cell, I won the war, and lost everything, family, kids, soulmate. I can never let them see the monster I've become. The hell that surrounds me. The light never enters, no one enters, I am alone, I am alone.

T-pov

Harper is waiting at the airfield. "He doesn't want to see you. He left strict orders." "Harper I'm the boss now, my orders supersede his. Now assist or go away." I command in my best Dom voice and stance. He shifts and leads me to the cars. I know he's not to blame. But now it's me vs. Derek and I'm not losing my man again.

The Bloodlore estate is modern energy efficient mega mansion located south of Mt. Vernon. Surrounds by 20 acres of farm and forest. The beautiful fortress, harder to enter than the Whitehouse. I step out and am greet by the staff. Mr. & Mrs. McMarks the butler and housekeeper. The two maids and two housemen, eight security men. I greet each by name and warmly, research and the Sawyer's mantra;preplanning prevent piss poor performance. I enter Tommy house and feel the love and caring, with the terrible overlay of fear and loathing. "Where is Derek?" "Mr. Kessler is in his room. Miss Therese" "Well, first I would like some tea, in the living room and some water for the dogs. Then a tour of the house." Must sit and project calm and command, I so want to rush into Derek arms and force him to see the light. The staff jumps to action; Harper stands with mouth open and stunned. "Harper sit, please have some tea, and explain the house and estate security functions and overlays."

The house is large and well layout for function and security. Derek is in the master suite with Tommy and the kids in a secondary suite down the hall. The master suite is really two bedrooms with walk-in closet and a shared bath. Derek has the master suite, with the mistress suite empty. I look in and see a bed and dresser. "Mrs. McMark where did you put my bags?" "In the guest room down the hall here, this way Madam." "No, move my bags into my room." Pointing into the Mistress suite. She balks, I raise my eyes locking her in place and "I am the Mr. Kessler fiancé, everyone should act accordingly. If anyone is in doubt call Tommy." "Sorry Madam, I'll get it move immediately." "thank you, after the tour I will change and start on Mr. Kessler." An hour later, I tour the house and grounds, conferred with security and walked the dogs to the river. I stare out and focus my thoughts. I can save him.

My mother always told us children of how her and dad met. The troubles and problems, happiness and pain. How they saved each other and promised to safe each other in time of strife and sorrows. I have always wanted that deep of connection; that bond of souls. But never thought I could have it. My issues of connection, touch, of open and being vulnerable to another, till a man and two dogs crashed into my world.

Tommy-pov

I stare out across the Sound as boats flirt past, James my butler called wanted clarification on Trouble position in the family. Told him she was head of household as Derek's betrothed, the announcement was days away, delayed because of the war. An anything she did to Dereck, for Derek or in spite of Derek; she is the boss. I worry, I feel arms around me and stubble across my chin, Christian is hugging me. "Tommy it's ok, She'll pull him back to us." The words from anyone else would be hollow, but Christian is so fatherly, I wish he was mine. The kids have taken to him as grandfather and thank god they will never know my worthless parents. I feel the unconditional love and commitment from him and Anna. The whole Grey clan is overpowering us with love. We could stay here forever, if only Derek would return. I pray for Trouble to save him and heal him.

T-pov

I change cloths sitting on my new bed, suddenly nerves hit me, picking up the phone "I would like tea in my room, English breakfast." I wait, sipping tea, calming my nerves.

I enter Derek room thru the bath and find him on the floor curled up in the fetal position whimpering and moaning, fear and loathing wash over him like storm waves across the shoals. The odor is almost over powering. I lean down and touch him, the contact brings him screaming in pain and horror. I recoil than grab his arm and drag him into the bath room to the shower. Turning on the water. I see a phone and call out "Mrs. McMark, send the maids and house man to clean the master suite, air it out, clean linens!" "Yes, madam"

The shower is washing away the smell, but not the pain and fear. I strip him of cloths, a wash him. My clothes are soaked. I leave and change. Entering Derek room, I see the maids are busy, I enter his closet and find pajamas. I exit and have the houseman lift Derek to a dressing couch in the bath and I dress him, have them move him into his bed. "Mrs. McMark, when was his last meal?" "three days ago, Madam." "Some clear broth and crackers please." I lay with him in my arms and feed him soup. Calmly whisper love and caring words into his brain. We lay till dawn breaks thru the windows and light the way.

Day two ends with Derek now catatonic, mechanical and lifeless. I cannot get in. I fear he is lost. I think long and deep, washed in the fires of worth and horrors.

Day three; I have had enough. I take four tie from his closet and bind his wrist and ankles to the bed. Strapping Derek face down on the bed, spread eagle. I walk and stare out of the widow. Lost in thought of what I have to do, the pain it will cause me, the sorrow I must inflict on the man I love, my soulmate, my life. I taking his belt, looping it and tighten it. I start. Slow steady full power swings and follow thru. I close my mind to the pain I am delivering with each blow. The misery of each blow. At sixteen his animal is unleashed, thrashing about the bed, screaming in gutturally, howls of pain and rage. I walk to the windows a lovely day bright and clean. The smell of trees and flower waffle thru the open window. The tears rain down my face, unchecked, unstopping. After an hour of inhuman rage. The animal is not what I want, I need the monster, then Derek. I measure and deliver one, two, three, four, five, waiting after each to see the monster emerge. I swing with every fiber of my body, six "Trouble release me bitch, I will kill you, let me loose, fuck bitch let me go." Yes, the monster is here. For two whole hours the monster rages. What stamina, but I cannot let him win. I lay next to him, stroking his hair and back. Whispering words of love, family, and passion. Till the monster leaves and near midnight, he relaxes and sleeps. "Wolfie, baby I'm here. Your safe and I love you, no matter what, monster and all." I follow my dreams of happier times in my house on the north shore, my fortress.

d-pov

I wake in hell, the soft, safe, arms of Trouble. My Trouble, heavenly warm and loving. Must be a dream as I wait for the pain and angrier to swell up a take me. I hear her heart beat and soft breathes across my head. The tender caress of fingers along my side. This can't be real, she can't be here, now, with me, the monster. I struggle to move; I'm tied to spread eagle on the bed face down. She holds me. "Wolfie, baby I'm here. Your safe and I love you, no matter what, monster and all." I fade out to blackness, sweet thoughts as lifelines to my soul.

T-pov

The dawn breaks thru the trees a seeps into the windows, pane divide the rays and shift the dust in swirls. The feel and hear the soft steady heartbeat of my soul mate. The bitter moans and words uttered in sleep of guilt and remorse, lose and pain for the enemies, innocent, the dead. I know the monster has not won the battle for his soul. I watch him sleep and thoughts and memories of Storm Vale; better times, reaping happiness and commitment from those magical times

The beat quickens, I feel the man wake and test his bonds. The wheels of his mind mirror that of my own. The time slips as he tries to work out what is happening to him. I stroke his hair and whisper "I love you". He struggles than relaxes. I move and kneel facing him. The eyes are glazed and distance. I cup his face and kiss his lips. I feel the shutters and whimper's escape him. "Trouble, no, run away please leave me." "Wolfie, I will never leave you, I am going to release the bindings and we will talk, ok?" "no, the monster will hurt you." "I know babe, but we must fight the monster and return to happy" "Trouble there is no going back, I've done thing, ordered things that can never be forgiven" "Wolfie you will learn that love forgiven all, and we your family will always be forgiving and caring to you."

I release the bonds and watch has he slowly rolls over and falls asleep. I check his pulse, the beat is steady and calm. I phone for breakfast and freshen up. When I return he is still asleep. I wait for food to wake him.

Breakfast has arrived and I wake him with soft kiss and feather touches. He stirs and then bolt out of the bed and half way across the room before he's awake and aware. "Wolfie did I eat onions last night, is my breathe so bad?" he looks like a trap animal, searching for the enemy, for the threat. "Trouble leave now!" "Wolfie make me!" "ugh Trouble if you_, just leave." "Make me! Make me stop loving you, Make me stop fighting for US!" "Ugh, Woman you never know when to run from trouble, I could kill you, hurt you right now!" "Wolfie try, I will hand you your ass. Then nurse you back to health" he falls down and starts to curl up. I rush over and grab his hair and arm and jerk him back to the now. "no, Wolfie you will eat and then we will talk. You're not escaping me every again." I force him to bed, he's weak and drained, I help him eat. Later we take a shower. The muscle on his back are iron bands of stress and pain. I work the muscle out, wish the mind was just as easy to heal.

D-pov

I wake slowly the world is bright, the feeling happy, pleasant. I am lost in a dream of Theresa, soft, loving, caring. I straight feeling the binding spread eagling face down on my bed. Then the realization that Trouble is stroking me and words are whispered in my ears. I feel hands, soft and light touch my face as sweet kisses tease my lips. I see her, no she really here, touching me "Trouble, no, run away please leave me." She calmly strokes my face "Wolfie, I will never leave you, I am going to release the bindings and we will talk, ok?" What no the monster is still here, I am still the monster torn of hate and loathing "no, the monster will hurt you." She simple looks perfect in the light, angelic, and so sure of herself "I know babe, but we must fight the monster and return to happy" Happy? Back? How do I get back to heaven, after the things I've done, no can't drag everyone down with me? "Trouble there is no going back, I've done thing, ordered things that can never be forgiven" She strokes my face kissing my lips, words of forgiveness rain down about me. "Wolfie you will learn that love forgiven all, and we your family will always be forgiving and caring to you." She releases me. I turn staring up at the ceiling and I fade out.

I awake to sweet heaven and then reality snaps me aware. I react and turning am half way across the room staring at an angel. "Wolfie did I eat onions last night, is my breathe so bad?" She jokes. I search for the threat. I realize I'm the threat; the problem, the monster "Trouble leave now!" "Wolfie make me!" What? you will obey me, I am "ugh Trouble if you_, just leave." "Make me! Make me stop loving you, Make me stop fighting for US!" How can I make her see that I'm a threat, a danger, a killer "Ugh, Woman you never know when to run from trouble, I could kill you, hurt you right now!" "Wolfie try, I will hand you your ass. Then nurse you back to health" I give up. She grabs my hair and arm and I cannot escape her eyes, voice, her! "no, Wolfie you will eat and then we will talk. You're not escaping me every again." I crawl back to bed, she feeds me and later she showers with me, remembrances of Storm Vale. She works the muscle till I cannot find a tense one. She cradles me in her arms and softly sings a lullabies. I sleep with dreams of home, kids, and Trouble. I fear the dawn and tomorrow reality. How will she see me in the light, when I'm so friggin dark and evil?

Tommy-pov

Harper called, Theresa was beating on Derek. He wanted to enter and stop it. I told him no. She had to force Derek back into the world. He was mad but toke my orders. Later he calls and apologized, Derek was no longer a catatonic, or raging madman. I walk along the sound, Dru holding my hand. We are lost in the need for Derek, my brother, my sweet, caring bother and Dru father. Trouble is making head way. I pray she will win. I feel Dru lean into me "Mom, dad will be ok. Theresa will save him and we will be a family again." "I know, baby girl. It's just so hard being here and not there. I know everyone is helping but they don't know Trouble and how dad and her are. I wish they could have seen them here happy and glowing with energy and love." "This dam war and those evil men. Why do men like that exist" "Power and money breed greed, jealous and hate. We never look at the power or the money as the measure of our worth. The Grey's are even more stable and loving because they have made their family revolve around merit, love and family. I cannot thank god enough for Derek falling in love with Theresa, and bring us into their family." "Ya, Grandpa Chris and Granma Anna are the best. Granma Anna and Grace were baking pound cake earlier, race you back to the house mom!" Dru sprints ahead as I chase, laughing and happy. The world is turning into the light and out of the darkness of war.


	5. Chapter 5 reunion part1

CHP 5 picking up and moving forward.

The rain fell late in the moonless night. The patter along the window pane, woke me from the restless dreams and horrors I've done. I stand and stare out into the darkness. I can't find the pain, the angry, the monster within me. She has done this. She has made me see the light, and stop dwelling in the dark. Six days since she came a beat me into sanity. Six days of love and talking. Sex and lust. I have found such happiness, lost in her body, her mind. Our little bubble of time and space. Today the story changes the family is inbound and I dread how they will see me. I lose myself in thought, listen to the patter, seeing the reflections of me in the darkness. I feel a hand caress my ass, another snake around my throat "lover get back in bed, I'm horny and your needed to fix it." "Madam you are always hunger." "Yes, I am! Now move boy toy or else do it right here, right now?" "to bed you succubae."

The rain has washed away the night and left a clean fresh mood about the land. Tommy and the kids will be here at 11am. I jog along the perimeter with Lance and Miles from security. They are here to prevent me from running off. I'm still barely stabile or sane. I have daily breakdowns and tantrums. Trouble is always there to hold me or dominate me. She has built a mini-playroom in her room. I find the release of wills, a needed safe harbor from the storms of my mind and the battle of my soul. The monster can rage and express under the shackles and binding as her submissive. She releases me into her loving, caring arms and cries with me. We have become even closer than before. She has become my light, my moral compass. Time is slowly moving as I jog the last mile and worry about the coming day, my sister, my kids.

Tommy-pov

The plane touch down and now the reality of the day hits me full force. We are home and Derek is waiting. The children are subdued, Sammy is a miracle, always happy, always caring. But still a sad shadow of her sister. Theresa is a beacon of willpower, strength, and confidence a force of nature. Harper is quiet, Derek disintegration has panicked, and shaken the family. If not for Theresa we would have shattered. Westley is cleaning up South America and Simeon is putting the security and technical people back into the Energy fields, the prize of the war. I have spent the last month reworking the corporation, restructure and digging out moles, thieves and malcontents. The gates loom ahead and I can not find the will power to not shake. Please lets us get recover from this war.

Derek is waiting at the door; o'god he has aged ten years. Grey now sprinkle his hair. The eyes are frightened and broken, like a dog beaten too much. The man is here but the mind is still lost, out there, in the fields of war. I hug him, and the kids hug him but we are all tender and afraid. Theresa and Sammy hug and whisper, I can't make it out. I find no words, and neither does anyone else. We move into the house, Theresa directs us to the living room were food and drink are layout. Derek says quietly and halting "tommy, Dru Henry I am so sorry about leaving you. I couldn't deal with the things I had to do, in, the, war. I'm sorry!" "Derek we love you, and want you to come back to us. Whole and safe." The kids quietly talk to Derek as I talk to Theresa and Sammy

d-pov

The family here. The kids are great, Tommy has aged too much; by the war and my shit. I can't find the strength or will I used to have. I rely on Trouble for everything now. I can't function without her love and domination. I have lost the spark, passion for life, work, even sex. I am lost in corners of my mind. Dark and fearful. Slowly I am coming into the light. Following the beacon that is Trouble.


	6. Chapter 6 nightmares

d-pov

I can hear the party, laughter, and music. I crawl down the hall. Peeking thru the stair railing. I see the people, father, his wife, my mother and another girl dancing naked before the fire. My brother laughing playing with his toys. I didn't get any toys. Mother said being here, was my present. I'm four, I go downstairs. Father is upset, yelling at me kicking me. Mother is laughing at me. My big brother grabs me a drags me upstairs. Shove me in a closet, locks me in. it's cold and air is heavy. I cry, and cry, what did I do wrong.

I watch my brother, smack and hit mother, his mother is on her knees, they're both naked, father and another man are teaching brother to be a man. Mother is yelling and begging, as her back and butt bleed. I can only stand and watch, if I move I'll be bleeding too.

I watch father, beat a man. His wife with black hair looks on. After she kneels and takes father thing in her mouth. Brother is laughing, "Come Derek this is fun" we kick the man on the ground, "Hard Derek, be a man" I can't understand why this makes me a man, I'm six. The man is whimpering and brother kicks him in the head. Later I see father's man drag them away.

I walk in the nursey to see Tommy, she's 8 months old. I see brother standing near the changing table. I'm eight. I look he has is thing out, trying to push in her mouth. I scream and punch him in the nuts. He's down I lay kicks till he's unconscious. I find the nanny stoned out of her mind. I get the housekeeper. To help me with Tommy. Father is mad at me, not brother. I stand my ground when he come close I pull a knife. He backs away. Later I hold it to brother throat "touch her again and I'll kill you".

Tommy, five year-olds, is playing on the grass, she smart, and I take her everywhere I go. Father and brother don't care. I work hard to get stronger, harder, I study fight books, martial arts, I learn weapons. I will never let Tommy be hurt. We return to the house; brother has frat brothers down for the day. Several women are tied and bleed along the porch. One looks young, I sneak up and cut them loose. Father's man finds them and reties them. He looks at me, smiles. "One-day brat, one day your mine"

Father and brother fuck up. Drunk and stoned at a DC gala with mother and father's twin slaves, younger than me. Shit. Everyone is going to great granddad's house in Kenya, to hide out. I think this is bad idea. The region is volatile. The extremists are getting more out of control each day. I hear screaming and shouting. Father man is mad. "Kessler, his brat, and bitches have left. The koranist are over the border and sweeping between here and the coast. We need to grab every bit of wealth and convoy south within the hour, kill anybody who tried to stop us." "What about Dereck and the girl?" "Well, daddy's gone, you can have the girl when I'm done, Dereck, well Dereck is mine, I want to see him beg as I rape the girl, after I take him. Then will kill them." I wait, watching, I have a gun. Tommy hides behind me in a corner of the house. I hear them coming. I don't know if I can shoot. Can I kill. Please just take the money and leave. The convoy is leaving. I see the trucks heading away thru the widow, I'm low to the ground, so there far away. The door slams open they're here. I watch as they walk towards me. Knifes out. I raise the gun.

The fat bastard is walking among the prisoners laughing and swing a long hard, bloodwood shaft. He points to a blond man. The guards bent him over as the warden strikes, again and again. Then shove the shaft into the man. Afterwards blood pours from him, he dies on the ground. I know hell, I've lived in it for years. This is even worse.

The rich are herd into razor wire pens, I hold Tommy, I see people wandering around the camp perimeter. A couple of military guys, huddle nearby, one is missing his lower arm. The wire isn't very tight. Tommy could easily slip out. The skinny bastard shows up. He charges right for me. The rhino skin cat tail is raining down on me, again every day. I hear him say the girl, the warden wants the girl. I hold Tommy under me "be still, be still, I'll shield you, run when I tell you. Leave me" The beating goes on and on. Till he turns to piss on a tribal leader stake to the ground. "Run Tommy, go go!" I see her outside the wire, skinny is pissed off, the warden will be mad. I lay in the red African dirt, bleeding, the last thought; this is SAVO, this is the killing ground.

The camp is ablaze we've killed the guards, the teachers, the warden, I cut his fucking head off, and made skinny suck the blood from it, before he is quartered, the warden's favorite mechanical toy. Tommy is holding a bundle, a kid, great hundreds mile from the coast. I stare out at the people thousands, watching me. I'm the leader, shit how did that happen. Harper, and Simeon watch me. "Gather the weapons, food, water and wounded. Me march for the coast, we march to freedom." I toss the warden head on to the ground, this chapter is over. Now comes the hard part.

The last fight, the last man, the last ounce of will, strength. I sit on a pile of corpse. My eyes focused outward I see the survivors wander the field, killing the wounded, no doctors' no medics' no hope. I cannot even raise my hands. I can't raise my voice. I am here and know. I smell the ocean, I see only the field, covered in bodies, so few are left. So few my brothers', my band of brothers', is this how Henry felt on Saint Chrispen day. I feel Westley limp up to me, lay his head against my leg, weeping dry tears. Harper is laying against Simeon, and Abi. Stevie is dry heaving, going on an hour. I stare out, the cost, the coast, someone will come, please god make someone get us off this cursed country, this rocky beach.

The night attack on Tangier, the bunker, the brutal close fighting shotguns, mac's (submachine gun pistols), knife and hands. Grenade, and Molotov's (fire bombs). Dawn seeps thru the holes and cracks into the bunker, I'm dragging Emelia out into the light, Simeon and Westley watch as the I slowly, publicly cut his fucking head off, the TV cameras roll, let this be lesson to the tyrant, the evil petty men, the death merchants; this is what will happen. We will come for you and kill you.

I stake Sandoval head in the town square of San Tangier. I sit for hours staring at the victims' laid is a mass grave, the grave of my men. My alter ego, the mad warrior. Black beret, balaclava face, sunglasses, hides Derek the good, from me, the monster; The cold ruthless, egomaniac, blood drinker, death merchant. I have lost everything. I am willing to lose everything, to protect the one I love, I can never be loved, I have become the monster, the beast. I have become that what I fear and hate most, I am rabid, mad, rampaging wolf. I roar into the night for more blood, more pain, more death.

I feel my arms heavy on the chains. My wrist ache from the restraints. My body covered in sweat, the taste of fear. She curls against me, whispers love, and care. I try to run away in my mind, but cannot get away. Slowly the nightmares wane, withered in the bright light of day. Trouble sooth my pains, body and mind. I slowly fall to sleep, deep and dreamless.


	7. Chapter 7 calm before the war

Chp7

Trouble pov

Sipping tea on the veranda, lazy sun drench day. The dust mote waffle thru the trees. The scream and rage abated for another day. Dereck lays at my feet. Playing chess with Dru. As Henry blow soap bubble at Rackim and Ender. Tommy and Sammy lounge in a tattered hammock. I slowly sip my tea, reflecting on the past days and nights.

I foolishly thought the wars would be the nightmares to dread. His preteen is the bitter, bitter- sorrows. How could a mother so abandon their child? How could a father hate, and neglect his son? The broken man at my feet. Forsaken, never show love or family. I reflect inward, I have no more tears to shed.

I dream of Dereck at storm vale, strong and happy. The lover, friend, soulmate. Lay within his arms, on the couch, watching the storm cascade along the breach. Soft kiss on my neck, feather lite fingers along my thigh. Mad, intense forages in my bed. Not the scream and rage for hours on end.

As the time, I've spend here, the duration and frequency has shortened. I quickly find Dereck, usually Ender is howling, Rackim run a stay behind me afraid. My touch and word calm, as I lead him to my room. There the straps and cuffs allow him to expunges the demons of his soul. I spread eagle him across my bed, lay in his arms, softly whisper words of love, reminders of his life. Children, family, me.

The last two days Tommy lays across from me, whispering into his ear. As the demons leave, yet we know still the bitter seed of hate, self-loathing, quilt, remain lock inside the mind, the little boy unloved, unwanted, uncared fore. My lost little boy, the warrior without equal, trapped unloved in a sorrowful past. Ender whimpers and nips as the pain flows out traumatizing all.

I v-chat with mom every day. Dad early childhood is so close to Dereck, but dad's stop at 4, Dereck never got a loving set of parents, never got to try normal.

We lay in bed, exhausted. Sex, heavenly sex. I cannot dream of sex with wolfie, he is trapped in Dereck mind. I move rocking and pistoning on his sex. I grab his hands, his hair. We move for hours. I scream again and again till darkness sweet darkness takes me. Soft kisses rain down, sweet nips and tongue. I wash the day away is strong arms, quoting Billy's moans (Shakespeare sonnets).

I need a break. We girls go into DC for a Spa day, while Harper and the boys go fishing along the Potomac.

"Tommy, Dru how about massage, wraps, facial, mani-pedi, and hair." "Sure, anything is good"

"Alright Sammy lost paper, scissor, rock, Spock, lizard, so she gets you Tommy girl as her spa partner"

"That leave me, with my gorgeous, super bratty, daughter Dru. Race you to the massage" she bolt, I chase. Giggling all the way. Looking back, Sammy is waltzing Tommy after us. The staff is not sure were loony or just drugged.

While waiting for the wraps to work. "Dru, what do you think of your dad and me?"

"I think you're the best thing for him. For us. I just wish he's come back." She says hugging me.

We waste the day is pampered luxury. Talking girl talk. Dru talks about a boy down river. Who canoes up to see her. They talk on the phone a lot. I ask to meet him, she balks. I smirk, evil step mommy I am takes over. The Spanish inquisition was nicer. He's the son of a senator, god son of a supreme court justice, and grandson of a Vice president. He's her age with a shock of unruly blonde hair. Named Andrew. I'll check with security about him later.

We four meander a little time along the mall, just walking the paths around the pond, thru the memorials to Martian's and FDR to lounge on the sunset steps of Jefferson, looking out over the river. Tomorrow will be a long day. A hard day for sure.


	8. Chapter 8 aftermath

Chp 8. Congressional assault.

Well, the war is over. The peace has been declared, so now the cowardly politician and press demand answers: how did we, the politician, avoid making commitments that matter to save lives. Why did we not chose a side to bribe us at the appropriate time. Who is to blame, that earns us the most votes. How much money can we waste answering these questions. The congressional summons arrived with a whimper and Press conference blared from on high. With ever possible side, opinion and demagoguery. No sense the head first Iranian war under president Trump, before his impeachment for war profiteering. Has the hill been a bee hive of intrigue and rumor?

I arrived with a herd of lawyers on a bus, I can't believe I need thirty lawyers, but Dad insisted. Cousin Samuel meet the bus, his secret service escort is doubled due to his support of me and the family. Congress is up in arms the just ex-vice president and sitting Senator would interfere with out recuse himself. But family is family and these political worms are afraid of men who have morals and actions to back them up. Besides Samuel upset about their killing his last eighteen bills without a floor vote. The herd of lawyer, security works their way thru the legislative security. To the main hearing room.

I sit and relax, letting the assholes speak as I listen to classical eighties rock. Ignoring the senators to their chagrin. I blow bubble gum bubbles, and read a thick book on the soco-economic impact of wealth centralization in the twentieth second century by the former treasury secretary under Trump. What a waste of trees. Finally after 12 hours they break from talking for the night.

Two weeks later:

After two weeks of bullshit and committee hearing that do nothing but allow the press sound bites for the web and nightly news. The questions begin, I answer and re-answer like their fifty different ways to explain the same dam thing. They get more and more desperate, for a hole, a crack, something to dink me on, some obscure fact to demonstrate their moral high ground. Unfortunately for them, I came loaded for bear. After three days of filleting congressman, raping senators and leaving the elected official of the congress in tattered political purgatory. I aired and outed close to a hundred of them, worms. They didn't learn never throw glass at stone house.

They move on to the next victim, the survivor of the embassy. A lowly first assignment clerk is all that left, saved by friendly pilot who flew him out. he caves and is scapegoated. My lawyers try to help, but it a lost cause. Next, they rampage against the new energy cartel, namely me and Dereck. First the warriors now the businessman. Another month of bull shit, all the while Dereck slips into catatonic pain and sorrow.

I arrive home to find my father. This is going to be bad. I tremble in fear as he holds me. "Therese, baby girl. He's gone to a hospital in Denver. You need to let him go. He won't be back, not like he was. He made a decision. He turned over everything to you, company, kids, everything." I cry. He's gone. Wolfiee is gone. The kids try to comfort me, but I can't be comfortable. Everything is gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Three months later.

I walk along the eastern reach of the Cape, the dogs and kids before me. Headed to the beach house in the Cape Cod dunes. I spot a guy sitting lost on the steps. As we get close I see its Dereck. He looks good. The kids rush him but stop, he doesn't know them, me. "Alright in the house, Maria has snacks." We stare at each other, I don't what to feel the pain again. "Hi, my names Dereck. This is going to sound weird, but you're the perfect image of the girl in my head. I was sick and had to have an operation, It took my memories, you're beautiful, I see you in my dreams, at a snow fortress in a raging sea." I walk into unsure arms and kiss him, "Wolfiee your home, we can rebuild new memories to replace the bad old ones. I'm Trouble." He smiles "Wolfiee I like that, but I hear Theresa?" "You remembered me, I love you." "No really just feeling of you in my arms, saying you love me." "Did they brief you on your family?" "No, just my wife. They said you'd brief me on my past life. And why I need the surgery?"

"wolfiee you were in so much pain you couldn't live with it or us. You chose us, so let me reintroduce you to your kids and family. Husband." I lead him inside to finish my life, as best we can, in the world we live in, for ourselves and our family.

The end.


End file.
